My Butler Is My Lover
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Kembalilah bersama. Itu keinginan Rin, tapi apakah Len bisa mengabulkannya? Update chap 9! Mind to RnR?
1. New Butler

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha

Warning: AU, OOC

Ket: Len dan Rin umur 16 tahun

* * *

><p><strong>My Butler Is My Lover<strong>

* * *

><p>Di sebuah pemukiman yang cukup elit, ada sebuah rumah atau bisa dibilang mansion yang cukup luas dengan nuansa Eropa. Mansion itu bewarna coklat dengan berbagai macam ornamen di halamannya.<p>

Tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan gaun putih sedang berjalan-jalan di halaman mansionnya. Ia menikmati hawa sejuk pagi hari. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan melihat ke arah langit yang biru.

"Hari ini cerah." gumam gadis itu.

Gadis itu, sebut saja ia Kagamine Rin. Ia adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan yang dimiliki keluarga Kagamine. Orang tua Rin selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan jarang menemani Rin. Baik dari Rin masih kecil hingga sekarang ketika usianya mencapai 16 tahun.

Rin tinggal sendiri di mansionnya. Terkadang beberapa pelayan juga datang, tapi mereka tidak tinggal di mansion itu. Rin terkadang merasa kesepian, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah sering merasakan hal ini.

Tiba-tiba datang sosok wanita berambut pirang panjang di belakang Rin, ia menepuk pundak Rin dan tersenyum manis ketika Rin melihat ke arahnya.

"_Okaa-sama_? Ada apa?" tanya Rin.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Ayo ikut." ujar ibu Rin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Rin menyambut uluran tangan ibunya itu dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju mansion mereka. Jarang-jarang kedua orangtua Rin pulang ke rumah. Mereka selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

Tidak lama mereka telah sampai di ruang depan mansion mereka, disana ada sosok pria berambut pirang bersama dengan pemuda berambut pirang. Pria itu adalah ayah Rin, tapi Rin tidak tahu siapa pemuda yang ada di samping ayahnya.

"_Otou-sama..._" panggil Rin sambil berlari-lari kecil ke arah ayahnya.

"Rin... Baguslah, aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu." ujar ayah.

"Hmm? Siapa?"

Rin melihat ke arah pemuda berambut pirang itu, pemuda itu tingginya tidak terlalu beda jauh dengannya dan mungkin mereka seumuran. Sebenarnya siapa pemuda itu? Rin melihat ke arah pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah, bajunya sangat formal seperti _butler._

"Nah, Rin. Kenalkan, ia adalah Kagami Len. Dia adalah _butler _yang akan bekerja di sini selama kami pergi." ujar ayah Rin.

"Dia seorang _butler_? Tidak salah?" tanya Rin sedikit meragukan.

"Mungkin saya masih baru dalam pekerjaan ini. Tapi, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin demi _Ojou-sama._" ujar Len sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Nah, Rin. Len akan berusaha melayanimu. Baik-baiklah dengannya."

Rin terlihat kurang yakin, apalagi _butler _yang akan bekerja untuknya terlihat seumuran. Apa ia mampu bekerja? Rin masih sedikit meragukan kemampuan Len sebagai seorang _butler. _Ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Len dan ayahnya.

"Sudahlah, Rin. Lagipula, kami sebentar lagi akan pergi. Harus ada seseorang yang menjagamu."ujar ibu Rin.

"Memangnya pelayan yang lain tidak bisa?" tanya Rin.

"Setidaknya Len akan menjagamu lebih dari mereka, karena ia tinggal di sini."

"EH?"

Rin terlihat kaget dengan keputusan sepihak kedua orangtuanya. Ia terlihat sedikit kesal, ia hanya bisa melipat tangan di dada saja sambil cemberut. Kedua orangtuanya menghampiri Len yang hanya berdiri saja.

"Nah, Len-kun tolong jaga Rin ya?" ujar ibu Rin.

"Baik..." gumam Len.

"Kami titip dia ya." tambah ayah Rin.

Len hanya mengangguk saja. Kedua orangtua Rin segera menghampiri Rin, mereka berpamitan pada Rin seperti biasa.

"Rin, kami pergi dulu." ujar ibu Rin.

"Iya..." gumam Rin pelan.

"Oh ya, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa meminta bantuan Len-kun."

"Iya..."

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu~"

Akhirnya kedua orangtua Rin pergi dari mansion ini untuk bekerja seperti biasa. Rin hanya menghela nafas saja, ia yakin orangtuanya akan pulang dalam waktu yang lama. Entah sekitar empat atau lima bulan lagi, atau mungkin hampir satu tahun.

Rin melirik ke arah Len yang masih berdiri. Ia berjalan mendekati Len dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit kurang bersahabat.

"Hei, tolong buatkan aku camilan ya? Kutunggu di kamar." ujar Rin dan ia berjalan meninggalkan Len.

"Baiklah..." Len segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat cemilan.

.

.

.

Rin hanya duduk-duduk santai sambil membaca sebuah buku. Ia terlihat serius membaca buku itu, sesekali ia memandang ke arah luar jendela. Angin musim semi menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya merasa sejuk.

"Hmm~ besok sudah masuk sekolah ya?" gumam Rin.

'Tok, tok'

Terdengar pintu kamar Rin diketuk oleh seseorang, Rin tahu siapa yang datang. Ia menyuruh orang itu untuk masuk. Dan orang itu, Len segera masuk ke kamar Rin. Ia membawa beberapa kue kering dan segelas _orange juice._

"Silahkan, camilan Anda, _Ojou-sama_." ujar Len sambil menaruh satu piring kue kering dan gelas _orange juice _itu.

"Terima kasih." gumam Rin.

"Sama-sama."

Rin melirik ke arah kue-kue dan gelas yang ada, ia memakan kue itu dan meminum _orange juice _favoritnya. Ia tersenyum setelah memakan kue buatan Len itu.

"Hmm... Kue buatanmu enak ya." ujar Rin.

"Terima kasih, _Ojou-sama._ Saya berusaha membuat kue seenak mungkin untuk Anda." ujar Len sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi."

Len membungkukkan badan sejenak dan berjalan meninggalkan Rin sendiri di kamarnya. Rin masih menikmati kue-kue yang ada. Ia berpikir ternyata pemuda itu bisa membuat kue seenak ini.

"Wah... Hebat juga dia." gumam Rin sambil meminum _orange juice _miliknya.

.

.

.

Sementara Len, ia berada di ruang depan mansion. Ia ingin membersihkan ruangan yang ada, memang beberapa _maid _yang ada sudah melakukannya. Tapi Len ingin berguna bagi Rin. Ia mengecek beberapa ruangan yang ada, dan ada satu ruangan yang terlihat berantakan. Ruang perpustakaan milik Rin.

"Kenapa di sini berantakan sekali?" gumam Len.

Ia melihat beberapa buku berserakan di lantai atau hanya asal ditaruh saja. Len segera membereskan tumpukan buku-buku itu. Dari buku pelajaran, novel, komik hingga buku-buku pengetahuan lainnya.

Len berusaha menjalankan pekerjaan barunya sebagai _butler. _Maklum, ia berasal dari keluarga yang tidak memiliki apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa meneruskan pendidikan sampai sekolah menengah pertama saja.

Dan ketika bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Rin, ia senang bisa bekerja untuk mereka. Pekerjaan Len sebenarnya gampang-gampang susah, yaitu menjaga Rin. Len mengira Rin masih kecil, ternyata seumuran. Seharusnya tidak susah.

'Aku harus berusaha yang terbaik.' batin Len.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah menjelang siang, waktunya makan siang. Rin keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat ruang perpustakaan terbuka.<p>

'Lho? Ada orang di dalam?' batin Rin.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang perpustakaan dan betapa terkejutnya Rin. Ruang perpustakaannya yang tadi berantakan sekarang terlihat sangat rapi. Buku-buku berada di tempat yang benar, ruangannya juga terlihat bersih.

"Wah..." gumam Rin kagum.

"Ah, _Ojou-sama... _Anda kemari?" tanya Len.

"Ruangan ini tadinya berantakan, kan?"

"Iya. Saya sudah membereskannya."

"Terima kasih... Bersih sekali."

Len tersenyum saja melihat Rin yang tampaknya kagum dengan hasil pekerjannya itu. Len merasa puas jika melihat Rin senang. Apalagi ruangan ini tampaknya sangat penting bagi Rin.

"_Ojou-sama, _boleh saya bertanya?" tanya Len.

"Apa?" tanya Rin.

"Ruangan ini pasti penting bagi Anda ya? Hanya saja Anda tidak sempat membereskan buku-buku yang ada."

"Kenapa kamu tahu?"

"Saya melihat beberapa tumpukan buku yang berada di lantai. Buku-buku itu terlihat masih baru. Saya rasa itu buku yang ingin Anda baca, tapi Anda menaruhnya begitu saja di sana."

"Ah iya... Aku malas jika harus menaruhnya di rak buku. Buku-buku yang aku punya sudah terlalu banyak."

"Saya menaruh buku-buku yang ada di bawah di rak paling depan. Anda bisa mengambilnya jika ingin membaca."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Rin bisa melihat bahwa Len adalah pemuda yang rajin. Tampaknya Len berusaha semaksimal mungkin dengan pekerjaannya sebagai _butler. _Tapi, ini belum cukup. Rin terlihat masih sedikit meragukan Len.

"Aku ke ruang makan dulu." ujar Rin yang berjalan meninggalkan Len.

"Ah, menu makan siang Anda steak daging. Tadi saya melihatnya ketika koki membuatnya." ujar Len sambil menaruh beberapa buku di rak.

"Terima kasih infonya..."

Rin berjalan meninggalkan Len untuk makan siang, sedangkan Len membereskan buku-buku yang ada. Setelah selesai ia menuju dapur melihat sang koki yang sedang membawakan makanannya.

"Biar saya saja yang bawa." ujar Len.

"Terima kasih." ujar sang koki.

Len segera membawa makan siang Rin ke ruang makan. Ia melihat Rin sedang menunggu sambil meminum air putih. Rin sedikit terkejut saat melihat yang datang adalah Len.

"Lho? Kok kamu ada di sini?" tanya Rin.

"Saya membantu untuk membawakannya." jawab Len.

"Aha~ Tidak perlu repot, tapi terima kasih."

Len segera menaruh makan siang Rin di meja makan. Rin segera memakan makanan yang ada. Len berjalan perlahan untuk meninggalkan Rin sendiri di meja makan. Rin hanya melirik ke arah kepergian Len.

'Mungkin ia ingin beres-beres. Rajin sekali.' batin Rin.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan, Rin segera membawa piring bekas makannya menuju ruang cuci perlatan makan. Ia melihat sosok Len berada di sana sedang mencuci piring. Rin sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"Lho? Kamu di sini?" tanya Rin.

"Iya. Saya ingin meneruskan pekerjaan teman-teman yang lain." jawab Len.

"Ah, iya juga ya. Kalau sudah siang, mereka pasti pulang."

"Lalu Anda yang mencuci piring?"

"Iya."

"Biarkan saya saja."

"Baiklah..."

Rin menaruh piring kotornya dan melirik ke arah Len. Ia hanya tersenyum saja. Entah kenapa Rin merasa Len bekerja keras satu hari ini. Memang ini hari pertamanya dan Rin akui kalau Len itu tipe yang rajin.

"Hei, maaf kalau aku sempat meragukanmu." ujar Rin tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa, _Ojou-sama. _Wajar saja, karena ini pekerjaan pertama saya." ujar Len sambil membasuh tangannya dengan air dan membersihkannya dengan sapu tangan.

"Oh ya, besok aku mengajak temanku kemari. Tolong kau siapkan sesuatu untuk besok."

"Baiklah."

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari Senin, hari pertama masuk sekolah di semester baru. Rin sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan rapi, yaitu blazer bewarna coklat dengan rok yang senada. Rin segera mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berangkat menuju sekolahnya.<p>

"Hati-hati, _Ojou-sama._" ujar Len.

"Iya..." gumam Rin sambil berjalan dari rumahnya menuju sekolah. Ia lebih suka pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, selain bisa menikmati pemandangan bisa juga bertemu dengan teman-teman.

"Pagi Rin-chan..." sapa seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek.

"Ah, Gumi-chan. Pagi..." ujar Rin.

Gadis bernama Gumi itu hanya tersenyum saja. Ia seorang gadis yang ceria, Rin senang berteman dengannya. Gumi tidak peduli apakah Rin anak orang kaya atau apa pun, tapi Gumi senang berteman dengannya.

"Gumi-chan, nanti kamu mau ke rumahku?" tanya Rin.

"Boleh? Baiklah..." ujar Gumi senang.

Mereka berdua bersama-sama menuju kelas mereka. Mereka juga teman yang duduknya bersebelahan. Mereka berdua termasuk gadis yang akrab dengan teman-teman yang lain. Tidak lama bel masuk sudah berbunyi, semua murid sudah memulai pelajaran saat guru memasuki kelas

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu pulang sekolah tiba, Rin segera mengajak Gumi menuju rumahnya. Begitu mereka berdua sampai di rumah, pintu depan terbuka dan Len sudah menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Selamat datang, _Ojou-sama._" ujar Len.

"Iya." gumam Rin.

"Wah... _Butler_-mu keren lho, Rin-chan..." gumam Gumi.

"Sudahlah, kita masuk." ujar Rin sedikit malas.

"Iya." ujar Gumi.

"_Ojou-sama, _saya sudah menyiapkan _strawberry cake _dan teh manis." ujar Len.

"Terima kasih." gumam Rin.

Rin mengajak Gumi ke kamarnya, Len segera menuju dapur untuk mengambil cemilan yang sudah ia siapkan. Tidak lama Len masuk ke kamar Rin sambil membawa cemilan. Gumi dan Rin yang tadi asyik mengobrol menghentikan sejenak obrolan mereka.

"Wah... Keliatannya enak~" gumam Gumi.

"Silahkan." ujar Len sambil memotong _cake _itu dan memberikannya kepada Gumi dan Rin.

"Terima kasih." ujar Rin dan Gumi bersamaan.

"Sama-sama. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja saya." ujar Len dan ia berjalan meninggalkan kamar Rin. Kemudian Rin dan Gumi melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Rin, aku belum pernah melihat dia. Dia orang baru di sini ya?" tanya Gumi.

"Iya. Dia baru bekerja kemarin." jawab Rin.

"Oh begitu~," Gumi memakan kue yang ada. "Kue-nya enak."

"Hehe... Dia memang ahli membuat makanan manis. Kemarin aku diberi kue yang enak." ujar Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, kapan-kapan aku ingin mencicipi kue yang lain."

"Boleh kok..."

"Hehe..."

Mereka berdua hanya tertawa saja dan memakan beberapa _cake _yang tersedia. Mereka hanya tersenyum saja, sudah beberapa lama mereka tidak bertemu dan ini hari mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tampaknya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, hampirnya waktu makan malam. Gumi yang tadi asyik mengobrol langsung mengambil tas-nya dan berjalan meninggalkan Rin di kamarnya.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya?" pamit Gumi.

"Tidak mau makan malam di sini?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Mamaku sudah menyiapkannya."

Rin hanya tersenyum tipis saja. Ia sedikit iri melihat Gumi yang keluarganya lengkap dan selalu terlihat akrab. Tidak seperti dirinya, kedua orangtuanya selalu sibuk kerja dan tidak ada waktu untuknya.

"Aku antar sampai depan ya." ujar Rin.

"Baiklah..." gumam Gumi.

Rin mengantar Gumi sampai ke pintu depan, di sana Len yang tadi sedang mengelap beberapa vas bunga langsung melirik ke arah mereka berdua.

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Len.

"Iya." jawab Gumi.

Len segera membuka pintu depan untuk Gumi. Gumi tersenyum saja ke arah Len. Ia melirik ke arah Rin dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Rin." ujar Gumi.

"Sama-sama." ujar Rin.

"Ah, _butler-_mu hebat lho... Jangan disia-siakan. Hehe..." Akhirnya Gumi berjalan meninggalkan mansion Rin. Len menutup pintu dan melihat ke arah Rin.

"_Ojou-sama_?" panggil Len.

"Gumi-chan benar, kau _butler _yang hebat." gumam Rin.

"Terima kasih."

Tiba-tiba wajah Rin berubah sedikit sedih, menyadari perubahan wajah Rin itu Len sedikit heran. Ia mendekat ke arah Rin dan memperhatikan wajah Rin baik-baik. Ditatap lama-lama seperti itu membuat wajah Rin sedikit memerah.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat?" tanya Rin malu.

"Ano... Kenapa _Ojou-sama _terlihat sedih?" tanya Len.

"Aku iri dengan Gumi-chan..."

"Kenapa?"

"Orangtuanya selalu ada di rumah. Beda denganku."

Len berusaha tersenyum untuk menenangkan Rin. Bagaimana pun juga Rin sedikit rindu dengan orangtuanya. Ia tidak suka jika terus menerus ditinggal sendiri seperti itu.

"Tenang, _Ojou-sama. _Mungkin kedua orangtua Anda sangat sibuk. Tapi itu semua demi Anda." ujar Len.

"Iya deh..." gumam Rin sambil melangkahkan kakinya sedikit menjauh dari Len. "Ayo kita masuk, waktunya makan."

"Iya..."

Rin segera berjalan menuju ruang makan diikuti oleh Len. Len merasa bahwa Rin, gadis yang akan ia jaga sampai orangtuanya kembali dari luar negri ini adalah gadis yang menarik. Ia berusaha terlihat tegar meski sedikit sedih.

'Aku akan berada di sampingnya.' batin Len sambil tersenyum.

Ia yakin, ia bisa membuat Rin menjadi lebih bahagia lagi dan akan menjaganya hingga orangtuanya kembali. Hingga saat itu tiba, ia harus selalu berada di samping Rin.

**TBC**

A/N: My first LenRin fic in this account. Aku ingin membuat cerita tentang mereka. Mungkin belum keliatan Romance-nya, tapi di chap depan bakal ada. Semoga ada yang mau baca dan review. Ditunggu reviewnya agar bisa update...^^


	2. Ballroom Dance

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

><p><strong>My Butler Is My Lover<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah pagi yang cerah, tentu Len sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Tugasnya sebagai <em>butler <em>di mansion milik keluarga Kagamine ini cukup sibuk, meski ia mendapat bantuan teman-teman yang lain.

Len harus bangun jam lima pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan, membereskan beberapa perlatan dan lain sebagainya. Ia berusaha untuk profesional dengan pekerjaan yang ia jalankan sekarang.

Jika bukan karena Tuan dan Nyonya Kagamine, Len tidak mungkin bekerja disini. Tidak mungkin ia memiliki penghasilan yang lumayan besar dari menjaga satu-satunya putri Kagamine, yaitu Rin.

Len segera menuju kamar sang Nona. Ia mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali, berharap sang Nona sudah bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Di tangannya ia sudah memegang nampan dengan dengan segelas susu dan _sandwich._

"_Ojou-sama, _Anda sudah bangun?" tanya Len.

"Iya... Silahkan masuk." terdengar suara Rin dari balik pintu.

Len segera masuk ke kamar Rin dan melihat Rin sedang menyisir rambut pirangnya. Sejak pertama kali Len melihat sang Nona entah kenapa satu kata yang tergambar di benaknya adalah kecantikan Nona itu.

"Saya membawa segelas susu dan _sandwich_." ujar Len sambil menaruh nampannya di dekat meja belajar Rin.

"Terima kasih," gumam Rin sambil memakai bando putih yang selalu ia kenakan. "Kau membuatkanku bekal, kan?"

"Tentu. Anda bilang ingin membawanya. Bekalnya ada di meja makan."

"Baiklah."

Tampaknya Rin sudah selesai dengan penampilannya, seragam yang cocok untuknya. Ia langsung mengambil tasnya dan menuju ruang makan, diikuti pula oleh Len. Setelah sampai, Rin membawa bekal yang sudah Len buat.

"Aku berangkat." ujar Rin.

"Hati-hati..." ujar Len.

Rin langsung pergi menuju sekolahnya. Iya, ia berharap semga hari ini sama menyenangkannya dengan hari-hari yang lalu. Ia selalu berpikir positif untuk hari di sekolahnya. Tapi, apakah hari ini bisa?

* * *

><p>Hari sudah menjelang sore, sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Mengetahui sang Nona akan pulang, Len sudah membereskan mansion ini. Dia akan menyambut sang Nona dengan wajah ceria, karena Rin selalu ceria.<p>

'Bagaimana hari _Ojou-sama _ya?' batin Len sambil tersenyum.

Tidak lama pintu depan terbuka, Len langsung menyambut Rin. Tapi ada yang berbeda, wajah Rin terlihat kesal. Bahkan ketika Len ingin membuka pintu, Rin langsung saja berlalu dari hadapannya tanpa berbicara satu patah kata pun. Apa yang terjadi.

"Ano... _Ojou-sama_?" panggil Len. Untung Rin berhenti melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia memperhatikan Len masih dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal.

"Aku mau cemilan! Kutunggu di ruang makan." ujar Rin dan langsung berlari ke ruang makan.

"Baik." gumam Len dan ia menuju ke dapur untuk membuat Rin cemilan.

.

.

.

Rin menunggu kedatangan Len, sesekali wajahnya terlihat kesal tapi terkadang terlihat frustasi. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tidak lama Len datang sambil membawa cemilan yang Rin pesan.

"Saya membawa pai rasa jeruk. Mungkin Anda suka." ujar Len.

"Terima kasih," Rin memakan pai itu, ia melirik ke arah Len yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Duduklah."

"Baik..." Len duduk di samping Rin, tidak lama kemudian Rin langsung saja menatap Len tajam. Len sampai sedikit terkejut. "Ada apa, _Ojou-sama_?"

"Len, kau tahu. Aku paling benci mengatakan ini..." gumam Rin.

"Kalau ada yang mengganjal di pikiran _Ojou-sama, _jika tidak keberatan bisa cerita pada saya." ujar Len berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ah~ aku kesal... Satu minggu lagi ada pesta dansa."

"Pesta dansa? Bukannya itu bagus?"

"Aku..." wajah Rin sejenak memerah. Len yang memperhatikan wajah Rin itu merasa sedikit aneh, tapi buru-buru ia tidak memikirkannya. "Aku tidak bisa dansa."

"Ah... Karena itu?" tanya Len dengan wajah lega. Karena tadi ia sempat berpikir kalau Rin itu manis dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Hanya karena itu, kau bilang? Aku... benar-benar tidak bisa berdansa," wajah Rin kembali memerah, Len yang memperhatikan wajah Rin itu berusaha agar tidak berpikir macam-macam. "Dan lagi aku tidak punya pasangan."

"Kalau tidak keberatan, saya bisa menganjari Anda."

"Benarkah? Kau bisa?"

"Iya," Len langsung bangun dan berdiri di samping Rin, ia mengulurkan tangannya. "_May I have this dance, My Lady?"_

"Ajari aku ya?" Rin langsung bangun dan menerima uluran tangan Len.

Len segera mengajak Rin untuk berdansa. Len menaruh satu tangan Rin di bahunya, ia memegang pinggang Rin. Lalu masing-masing tangan mereka saling bergandengan. Mereka berdua mulai gerakan dasar.

"Nah, _Ojou-sama. _Anda harus berhati-hati dalam melangkah, jangan sampai menginjak kaki pasangan Anda." ujar Len sambil melatih Rin.

"I... iya." ujar Rin gugup. Karena terlalu gugup, tanpa sengaja ia menginjak kaki Len. "Maaf ya, Len."

"Tidak apa. Anda juga baru belajar. Kita mulai lagi."

Len kembali mengajari Rin beberapa teknik dansa yang ia kuasai. Mereka berdansa selama beberapa menit, dan entah kenapa Rin merasa ada yang berbeda. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, padahal ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Mungkin bisa kita lanjutkan besok." ujar Len sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Rin.

Rin hanya terdiam, wajahnya terlihat sedikit kecewa. Dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa memasang wajah seperti itu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, ia langsung membelakangi Len. Len yang melihat hal itu sedikit bingung.

"Ada apa, _Ojou-sama_?" tanya Len.

"Tidak ada apa-apa..." jawab Rin masih dengan wajah memerah. Ia berharap Len tidak melihatnya seperti itu.

"Besok sepulang sekolah akan saya ajari lagi."

"Baiklah."

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Rin telah siap berangkat ke sekolah. Wajahnya terlihat ceria hari ini. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan dan membawa bekal buatan Len, Rin segera berangkat ke sekolahnya.<p>

Ketika sampai di kelas, ia terkejut melihat beberapa pemuda dari kelas lain tampak menunggu di depan kelasnya. Begitu Rin mendekat para pemuda itu langsung menyambut Rin dengan semangat.

"Pagi, Kagamine-san. Apa kau sudah menemukan pasanganmu untuk pesta dansa?" tanya mereka.

"Kalau belum, denganku saja." ujar salah satu pemuda itu.

"Aku saja." tambah pemuda lain.

"Aku..."

Rin hanya menghela nafas saja, ia tidak memperdulikan para pemuda itu. Ia langsung saja masuk ke kelasnya. Gumi yang melihat kedatangan Rin itu hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Rin segera duduk di sebelahnya.

"Wah Rin-chan, kau sudah disambut seperti itu." ujar Gumi.

"Mereka pasti tidak ingin aku jadi pasangannya kalau tahu aku tidak bisa dansa," gumam Rin sambil mengambil beberapa buku untuk pelajaran pertama nanti. "Oh ya, kau ada pasangan?"

"Ada. Temanku di kelas sebelah."

"Ah~ kau enak, Gumi-chan..."

Tidak lama bel masuk telah berbunyi dan guru sudah masuk ke kelas mereka. Siap untuk memulai pelaran hari ini. Rin berharap ketika sampai di rumah ia akan belajar dansa lagi dengan Len. Entah kenapa ia menyukai gerakan dansa Len yang indah itu.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Rin langsung berpamitan pada Gumi dan segera pulang ke rumahnya. Wajah cerianya terlihat sepanjang jalan. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil dan tersenyum.

Ketika sampai di rumah, Rin langsung membuka pintu dan Len menyambut kedatangannya. Rin hanya tersenyum saja. Melihat wajah Rin yang tersenyum itu, Len juga tersenyum.

"Ada hal baik di sekolah, _Ojou-sama_?" tanya Len.

"Hal baik akan terjadi sekarang." ujar Rin senang sambil mengenggam tangan Len.

"_Ojou-sama_?" gumam Len.

"Ayo kita latihan."

"Iya."

Rin langsung menarik tangan Len menuju ruang tamu, mereka berdua akan memulai latihan dansa mereka. Len sudah mempersiapkan musik untuk mengiri latihan mereka. Setelah musik terdengar mereka berdua segera berdansa.

"_Ojou-sama, _Anda mengalami kemajuan." ujar Len.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih." ujar Rin sambil tersenyum.

Untuk sesaat Len kembali merasakan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia senang melihat senyum Rin seperti itu. Rasanya menenangkan dan ia tidak bosan memandang wajah Rin. Merasa diperhatikan, Rin memalingkan wajahnya dari Len.

"Kenapa memperhatikanku, Len? Dansa-ku buruk?" tanya Rin malu.

Len langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak setuju jika Rin mengatakan dansa-nya buruk, justru sebaliknya. Rin cepat sekali belajar, dansanya sangat bagus. Ketika musik selesai, mereka belum melepaskan tangan masing-masing.

Len dan Rin saling berpandangan sebentar, kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Tiba-tiba wajah Rin memerah, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Len demikian juga Len. Len langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Rin.

"Maafkan aku, _Ojou-sama._" ujar Len.

"Tidak apa." gumam Rin.

Rin langsung saja berlari menuju kamarnya, Len tidak bisa mencegah Rin. Ia memperhatikan sosok Rin yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia hanya tersenyum pahit sambil memegang dadanya.

"Kenapa aku merasa aneh dengan _Ojou-sama_?" gumam Len.

Rin langsung masuk ke kamar dan berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, wajahnya masih saja memerah. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Jantungku berdetak kencang terus." gumam Rin.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari belakangan Len dan Rin selalu melakukan latihan dansa berdua. Mereka menikmatinya, tapi Len dan Rin masih merasakan perasaan yang baru pertama kali mereka rasakan.<p>

Hari ini adalah H-1 menuju acara pesta dansa itu. Rin selalu menolak jika ada yang mengajaknya menjadi pasangan dansa. Entah kenapa ia malas jika berdansa dengan salah satu pemuda itu. Termasuk pemuda yang mengajaknya hari ini, sang kakak kelas Kaito Shion.

"Bagaimana Rin? Kau mau menjadi pasanganku di pesta besok?" tanya Kaito.

"Maaf, s_enpai. Senpai _kan pacarnya Miku-_senpai. _Kenapa tidak dengannya." ujar Rin sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kaito dan menuju kelasnya.

'Aku tidak ingin berdansa dengannya.' batin Rin.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sosok Len di pikiran Rin, Rin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang lagi. Kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini ia merasakan hal itu dan hanya pada Len saja. Apakah ia...

'Tidak mungkin.' batin Rin.

.

.

.

Waktunya pulang sekolah, Rin langsung bergegas menuju rumahnya. Ketika disambut oleh Len ia hanya tersenyum saja. Ia langsung menggengam tangan Len dan membawanya menuju ruang tamu.

"Ada apa, _Ojou-sama_?" tanya Len.

"Besok acara pesta dansa Len." gumam Rin.

"Oh begitu. Anda sudah dapat pasangan?"

Rin memperhatikan wajah Len, ia langsung menggengam tangan Len. Len sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Nona-nya itu. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kumohon, jadi pasanganku ya?" tanya Rin.

"EH? Memangnya bisa?" tanya Len.

"Masalah itu gampang. Ayo ke kamar, aku mau memilih baju." Rin langsung menarik Len ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, Rin langsung membuka lemarinya dan memilih baju yang cocok.

Dari baju bewarna merah, putih, hitam dan lainnya dilihat. Rin merasa tidak cocok untuk memakainya besok. Ketika ia menemukan gaun pendek bewarna hitam dengan renda dan pita bewarna kuning, ia tersenyum.

"Cocok!" seru Rin.

"Baguslah Anda sudah menemukan gaun yang cocok." ujar Len.

"Sekarang giliranmu."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan membawamu ke temanku, ia bisa membuat baju yang cocok."

Rin langsung menarik tangan Len dan mereka langsung menuju pintu depan. Kebetulan sang sopir sedang berada di depan, Rin langsung meminta sang sopir untuk mengantarnya ke mall.

Setelah sampai, Rin langsung menuju ke sebuah butik. Disana ia bertemu dengan temannya dan memintanya untuk menemukan baju yang cocok untuk Len.

"Bisa carikan baju yang cocok untuknya? Aku ingin bajunya dan bajuku kembar." ujar Rin.

"Kau mau warna apa?" tanya sang penjual.

"Aku dapat warna hitam dengan renda kuning. Ada yang cocok untuknya?"

"Ah, saya punya," sang penjual langsung memberikan baju yang cocok untuk Len, setelan bewarna hitam dengan sedikit sentuhan warna kuning. Len mencobanya dan cocok. "Bagaimana?"

"Bagus, mirip dengan gaun-ku. Kau suka, Len?" tanya Rin kepada Len.

"Iya. Terima kasih, _Ojou-sama._" ujar Len.

"Aku beli yang ini."

Setelah selesai, mereka berdua langsung pulang. Sesampai di rumah, Rin hanya tersenyum kecil kepada Len.

"Besok malam, kau harus ikut menjadi pasanganku." ujar Rin.

"Saya bukan murid dari sekolah Anda. Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len.

"Tidak apa-apa. Besok pesta topeng kok, kalau pakai topeng tidak akan ketahuan."

Tampaknya Rin sudah memiliki banyak rencana untuk besok. Len hanya mengikuti kata-kata Rin, toh Rin yang mengatur semuanya. Ia mempercayakan semuanya kepada Rin.

* * *

><p>Hari pesta telah tiba, malam terlihat cerah seperti pesta malam ini. Beberapa murid sudah berdatangan ke sekolah tentu dengan pasangan masing-masing. Rin yang sudah sampai hanya memperhatikan sekolahnya sejenak.<p>

"Ayo, Len." ajak Rin.

"Ba.. Baiklah..." gumam Len.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke dalam sekolah, ke aula dimana tempat itu menjadi tempat pesta dansa berlangsung. Disana sudah ada beberapa pasangan yang berdansa. Rin yang memakai topeng itu melirik ke arah Len.

"Kita dansa?" tanya Rin.

"Baik, _Ojou-sama." _jawab Len sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk Rin.

Mereka berdua segera menuju lantai dansa dan segera berdansa. Pilihan lagu yang _slow _mendukung gerakan dansa mereka yang pelan dan lembut. Para pasangan yang lain bertepuk tangan melihat Len dan Rin berdansa.

"Apakah dansa kita bagus?" tanya Rin.

"Iya, _Ojou-sama. _Tampaknya mereka menyukainya." jawab Len.

Mereka masih berdansa dengan gerakan yang indah. Karena satu gerakan tertentu, jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Wajah keduanya mulai memerah, Rin langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan berdansa tanpa terlalu sering melihat ke mata Len.

'Duh, kenapa dengan diriku?' batin Rin malu.

Saat mereka berdua berdansa, Gumi yang melihat pasangan yang berdansa itu merasa tidak asing. Ia memperhatikan keduanya, pasangan dansa Gumi yaitu temannya hanya memperhatikan Gumi.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan pasangan yang berdansa itu?" tanya temannya.

"Hmm~ aku merasa familiar dengan gadis itu. Itu Rin," ujar Gumi. "Tapi, aku tidak tahu siapa pasangannya."

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Baiklah..."

Akhirnya ketika musik selesai mereka juga telah selesai berdansa. Terdengar tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para teman-teman yang lain. Rin merasa senang karena teman-temannya menyukai dansanya.

"Syukurlah mereka menyukainya." gumam Rin.

"Iya, _Ojou-sama._" ujar Len.

Akhirnya pesta terus berjalan dengan lancar hingga waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Len langsung membawa Rin pulang menuju mobil, sang sopir sudah menunggu mereka berdua.

"Len, terima kasih ya?" gumam Rin.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara begitu, _Ojou-sama_?" tanya Len.

"Aku... merasa sangat bahagia. Kau selalu bersamaku. Kau selalu meluangkan waktu untukku, tidak seperti kedua orangtuaku."

"Mereka pasti sangat sibuk."

"Iya..."

Wajah Rin terlihat sedikit kecewa seperti ingin menangis, Len tidak suka melihatnya. Ia lebih suka melihat wajah ceria dari Rin. Tiba-tiba ia langsung mengecup pipi Rin, Rin terkejut dengan tindakan Len.

"Jangan menangis, _Ojou-sama._" ujar Len.

"Eh?" gumam Rin bingung sambil memegang pipinya. Wajahnya sangat memerah. Len baru menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, wajahnya ikut memerah.

"Maafkan aku, _Ojou-sama. _Sungguh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak pantas melakukannya." ujar Len denga sangat menyesal.

Rin menyentuh pipinya itu, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Mungkin hal itu tidak sopan dilakukan seorang _butler _kepada Nona-nya. Tapi Rin tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, wajahnya tetap saja memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Len." gumam Rin.

"_Ojou-sama_?" gumam Len. "Maafkan aku."

"Kubilang tidak apa. Ayo pulang." Rin mengulurkan tangannya pada Len. Len menyambutnya dan mereka menuju mobil sambil bergandengan tangan.

Rin berusaha menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang sangat keras itu. Ia tidak menyangka Len akan mencium pipinya seperti itu, mengingatnya wajah Rin langsung saja memerah.

'Kenapa aku deg-degan?' batin Rin.

**TBC**

A/N: Akhirnya bisa update chap kedua. Apa Romance-nya tampak dipaksakan di sini? Ditunggu saran, masukan dan pendapat lewat review...^^


	3. My Uncle and My Aunt

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

><p><strong>My Butler Is My Lover<strong>

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa hari terlewati sejak acara pesta dansa di sekolah itu. Pikiran Rin masih teringat ketika ia menghadiri pesta itu dengan Len, dan malam itu Len mencium pipinya. Wajah Rin langsung saja memerah jika mengingatnya.<p>

'Duh... Aku ini kenapa?' batin Rin.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Rin diketuk, Rin membiarkan siapa pun yang mengetuk pintunya itu masuk dan sosok Len datang. Wajah Rin sedikit memerah melihat Len, dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Ada apa, _Ojou-sama_?" tanya Len.

"Ah, tidak..." gumam Rin.

"Saya membawakan Anda segelas susu dan juga _pan cake_."

"Terima kasih."

Len berlalu dari kamar Rin ketika ia selesai membawakan Rin sarapan. Rin memperhatikan sosok Len dari belakang, entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang ini. Banyak hal yang belum Rin ketahui juga.

"Hmm... Makan dulu deh~" gumam Rin sambil memakan _pan cake_ yang ada.

.

.

.

Setelah Rin selesai makan dan semua urusannya sudah selesai, ia langsung saja pergi menuju ruang depan. Hari ini adalah hari libur karena semalam ada acara pesta dansa. Sekolah Rin memang terkenal dengan beberapa _event _di tiap musim, acara pesta dansa waktu itu salah satu e_vent _yang paling ditunggu saat musim semi tiba.

Mungkin itu _event _yang paling Rin benci karena harus memiliki pasangan. Padahal banyak sekali pemuda yang ingin menjadi pasangannya, hanya saja karena kendala ia tidak bisa berdansa itu dia tidak mau berdansa.

Beruntung sekali Len mengajarinya berdansa dan ia bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Tapi, terlintas sedikit di benak Rin. Bagaimana Len bisa mengetahui cara berdansa yang baik? Setahu Rin, Len hanyalah orang biasa bukan dari golongan kaya raya atau apapun itu.

'Hmm... Bagaimana dia bisa mengerti hal seperti dansa ya? Apa aku tanyakan saja.' batin Rin.

Ia langsung saja mencari-cari Len, dan beruntungnya ia melihat Len sedang membersihkan vas-vas bunga di ruang tamu. Ia langsung saja mendekati Len.

"Hai, Len." sapa Rin.

"Ah, _Ojou-sama. _Ada apa?" tanya Len sambil menaruh vas yang sudah dia bersihkan dan mengambil vas lain untuk ia bersihkan.

"Ano... Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu."

"Silahkan. Selama saya bisa menjawabnya, saya akan mengatakannya."

"Hmm... Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana kau bisa berdansa sebagus itu?"

Len terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Rin. Ia menaruh vas yang sudah selesai ia bersihkan. Ia menatap ke arah Rin dan tersenyum.

"Belajar sendiri, _Ojou-sama._" jawab Len.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Dulu di dekat rumah saya ada seseorang yang membuka sanggar tari. Sejak saya kecil saya suka melihat orang-orang menari dan sesekali mengikuti gerakan mereka, itu berlanjut hingga saya seperti ini."

"Kau pergi ke sanggar tari itu?"

"Saya tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu. Kebetulan sang pemilik sanggar bersedia mengajarkan saya berbagai macam gerakan dansa, akhirnya saya belajar dengannya. Dan tidak lama saya bekerja di sini."

"Oh~"

Akhirnya Rin mengerti kenapa Len mengetahui gerakan dansa yang bagus seperti itu, ternyata ia pernah belajar pada orang yang ahli. Rin semakin mempercayai kemampuan Len, baik sebagai _butler _ataupun guru dansa.

"Ahaha... Ternyata orangtuaku pintar juga memilihmu menjadi _butler-_ku." ujar Rin.

"Terima kasih, _Ojou-sama._" ujar Len.

"Ah, kalau ada sesuatu aku berada di perpustakaan." Rin segera berjalan meninggalkan Len di ruang tamu. Sedangkan Len hanya tersenyum saja dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

* * *

><p>Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang, mansion Rin memang sepi. Tidak lama datang dua orang yang berada di depan gerbang mansion Rin. Satu orang wanita dan satu orang pria. Mereka menatap ke arah mansion itu.<p>

"Kau yakin ingin kemari?" tanya sang pria pada wanita.

"Iya. Sudah lama kita tidak menemuinya, kan?" ujar sang wanita dan ia memasuki mansion itu. Sebenarnya ia bisa masuk karena ia juga memiliki kunci gerbang itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk dan sampai di pintu depan, sang wanita langsung memencet bel pintu. Len yang kebetulan sedang berada disana langsung membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ano... Anda siapa?" tanya Len sedikit bingung.

"Justru kami yang harus menanyakan hal itu?" tanya sang wanita balik.

.

.

.

Rin yang sedang berada di perpustakaan hanya menghela nafas setelah membaca beberapa buku. Tampaknya ia kelelahan karena membaca banyak buku. Ia langsung meninggalkan perpustakaan dan memutuskan untuk mencari Len.

'Dimana Len ya?' batin Rin sambil berjalan ke pintu depan.

Rin melihat sosok Len, baru ia akan memanggil Len tapi ia melihat sosok dua orang yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Seorang wanita berambut panjang _pink _dengan seorang pria berambut panjang ungu.

"Eh? _Obaa-san_ dan_ Ojii-san_?" gumam Rin kaget.

"Rin... Akhirnya kami bisa menemuimu juga." ujar wanita itu dan segera mendekat Rin dan memeluknya.

"Luka-chan, kau selalu saja memperlakukan Rin seperti anak kecil. Aku iri~" ujar sang pria.

Wanita bernama Luka itu menatap tajam ke arah sang pria. Pria berambut ungu itu bisa merasakan aura membunuh milik istrinya itu.

"Bermimpilah, Gakupo." ujar Luka dingin.

Pria bernama Gakupo itu langsung saja terdiam, daripada ia terkena amukan sang istri lebih baik diam saja. Luka langsung saja memeluk Rin lagi.

"Rin-chan... Aku ingin sekali menemuimu. Maaf kami jarang kemari." ujar Luka.

"Tidak apa-apa. _Obaa-chan_ dan _Ojii-chan_ kemari saja aku sudah senang." ujar Rin.

Tapi tampaknya ada yang salah, Luka terlihat kurang senang. Gakupo tahu yang membuat Luka tidak senang, langsung saja ia menghampiri Rin dan sedikit menyenggol lengannya. Tahu kalau Rin telah mengatakan hal yang salah langsung saja Rin tersenyum.

"Maaf, Luka _nee-sama_." gumam Rin.

Sedetik kemudian Luka langsung tersenyum lagi, ia mengelus rambut Rin lembut dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Rin.

"Nah, aku lapar... Kita ke ruang makan." ujar Luka.

"Baik~" ujar yang lain.

Gakupo segera menyusul Luka dan mereka berdua menuju ruang makan. Len yang dari tadi tampak tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi masih saja terdiam. Rin segera mendekatinya dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Ayo, nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka." gumam Rin.

"Baik, _Ojou-sama._" gumam Len.

Dan mereka berdua juga segera menuju ruang makan, berbeda dengan Len yang hanya mengantar Rin ke ruang makan dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil makan siang yang telah disiapkan sang koki.

.

.

.

Tidak lama Len telah datang membawa makan siang untuk tiga orang, untung sang koki sedang memasak makanan lebih banyak dari biasa. Len segera menaruh ketiga piring yang berisi makan siang mereka.

"Terima kasih." ujar ketiganya.

"Sama-sama." ujar Len.

"Hmm~ Boleh aku bertanya, pemuda ini _butler _disini ya?" gumam Luka sambil memakan makanannya.

"Dari pakaiannya kau juga tahu kan, Luka _honey._" goda Gakupo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, _Baka!_" seru Luka dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Memangnya tidak boleh aku memanggilmu begitu? Aku kan suamimu."

Wajah Luka sedikit memerah karena ucapan Gakupo itu. Melihat Paman dan Bibi-nya yang memulai kemesraan mereka, Rin hanya berdehem saja. Ia memanggil Len dan Len berdiri di sampingnya.

"Luka _nee-sama_ dan Gakupo _nii-sama_, kenalkan ini Kagamine Len, dia adalah _butler _baru yang bekerja disini." ujar Rin.

"Salam kenal, saya Len." ujar Len sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Gakupo hanya tersenyum saja ke arah Len, berbeda dengan Luka. Entah kenapa wajah Luka terlihat kurang senang melihat Len dekat dengan Rin.

"Salam kenal," ujar Gakupo. "Apakah berat kerja disini?"

"Ah, tidak juga. Melayani _Ojou-sama _adalah tugas saya." jawab Len.

"Hmm~ pasti kakakku yang menyuruhmu." ujar Luka sambil meminum minuman yang tersedia.

"Semoga Rin baik-baik saja dalam pengawasanmu." tambah Gakupo lagi.

"Saya usahakan." ujar Len.

"Tapi bahaya sekali hanya kalian berdua yang tinggal disini." ujar Luka dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Len. Gakupo hanya memegang pundak istrinya.

"Sudahlah, Luka. Rin sudah dijaga olehnya." gumam Gakupo.

"Tetap mengkhawatirkan," ujar Luka. Ia langsung berdiri dan mendekati Rin, ia hanya mengelus rambut Rin lembut. "Dia tidak melakukan hal aneh kan?"

"Hal aneh?" tanya Rin.

"Kau tahu, kalau seorang pemuda hanya tinggal berdua dengan seorang gadis bisa saja terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan." ujar Luka.

"Hal yang tidak diinginkan?"

Rin hanya terdiam saja memikirkan kata-kata Luka. Tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Rin malam ketika ia dan Len berdansa dan ketika Len mencium pipinya. Wajah Rin langsung saja memerah, melihat hal itu Luka melirik tajam ke arah Len.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Luka.

"Sudah, sudah... Rin sudah dewasa kan, jangan kau perlakukan seperti itu." ujar Gakupo.

"Tapi..."

"Tenang, Luka _nee-sama_... Aku baik-baik saja." ujar Rin.

"Hmm~ baiklah," Luka segera bangun dari kursinya dan menatap ke arah Len. "Aku akan mengawasimu!" Dan ia segera berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga menuju kamarnya.

Jujur Len sedikit takut ketika Luka memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu, tatapannya seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pantas untuk menjaga Rin. Melihat Len yang seperti itu, Gakupo angkat bicara.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Len-kun." ujar Gakupo.

"Eh?" gumam Len.

"Luka terkadang suka bicara seenaknya. Tapi ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Rin."

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya mengerti."

"Apalagi sudah enam tahun pernikahan kami, kami tidak memiliki anak."

Len sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Gakupo itu, sedangkan Rin hanya tertunduk lemas. Gakupo langsung bangun dan segera menyusul Luka. Ketika Gakupo pergi, Len melirik ke arah Rin.

"_Ojou-sama _baik-baik saja?" tanya Len.

"Iya...," gumam Rin. "Sebenarnya Luka _nee-sama_ terlalu mencemaskanku melebihi orangtuaku sendiri, aku menyukainya tapi terkadang sedikit menganggu."

"Apa karena Luka-sama menganggap Anda seperti anaknya?"

"Iya... Luka _nee-sama_ pernah bilang seperti itu," Rin terdiam, terlihat ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu meski ragu. "Ketika aku berumur 11 tahun, Luka _nee-sama _menikah dengan Gakupo _nii-sama. _Tapi, mereka tidak memiliki anak hingga sekarang. Terkadang Gakupo _nii-sama _bilang kalau Luka _nee-sama _kesepian, makanya dia terlihat terlalu melindungiku."

Len hanya mengangguk mengerti, pantas saja Luka terlihat sangat mencemaskan Rin. Mungkin, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia ingin memiliki seorang anak dan sebagai gantinya ia menganggap Rin seperti anak sendiri.

Rin langsung bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Len sendiri. Sedangkan Len hanya memperhatikan sosok Rin dari kejauhan. Terlihat kecemasan di raut wajahnya itu.

"Tampaknya tidak hanya Luka-sama dan Gakupo-sama yang sedih, _Ojou-sama _juga." gumam Len yang langsung saja membereskan perlatan makan itu.

Di pikirannya masih terlintas mengenai Rin. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir Len sering sekali memikirkan sang Nona. Buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya, ia harus fokus.

'Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Aku harus fokus!' batin Len menyemangati dirinya dan ia langsung membereskan beberapa peralatan makan.

* * *

><p>Rin berada di kamarnya, ia hanya duduk-duduk santai di sisi ranjangnya itu. Pandangan matanya mengarah ke arah jendela luar. Tidak lama pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang.<p>

"Masuk." gumam Rin.

Dan masuklah sosok orang yang mengetuk pintu itu, Luka. Luka memperhatikan Rin yang hanya terdiam saja, ia ikut duduk di samping Rin dan memegang pundaknya lembut.

"Kenapa kau melamun, Rin?" tanya Luka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _nee-sama._" jawab Rin.

"Ah ya, ini hari terakhir aku dan Gakupo kemari. Besok kami harus pergi ke Amerika."

"Kerja ya?"

"Iya..."

Rin hanya menghembuskan nafasnya saja. Luka dan Gakupo sama seperti kedua orangtuanya, sangat sibuk. Meski begitu, Luka dan Gakupo mau meluangkan waktu sesedikit apapun demi Rin.

"Oh ya, aku punya hadiah untukmu!" seru Luka senang.

"Hadiah? Aku kan tidak ulang tahun." gumam Rin bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Kapan lagi kami bisa memberikanmu hadiah."

Luka langsung memberikan Rin kotak yang ia bawa, Rin menerimanya dan membuka isi kotak itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sebuah sepatu roda bewarna kuning di dalamnya.

"Wah... Luka _nee-sama _tidak perlu repot-repot kan?" gumam Rin sambil terpesona melihat hadiah yang ia miliki sekarang.

"Kamu pernah bilang ingin memilikinya, tapi kakakku melarangmu karena kau tidak bisa memakainya. Mungkin kau bisa mencobanya sekarang." ujar Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih _nee-sama_!" Rin langsung saja memeluk Luka. Luka tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Rin.

Rin langsung mencoba memakai sepatu rodanya. Awalnya ia sulit untuk berdiri, tapi lama kelamaan ia bisa berdiri dengan sempurna meski masih memegang ujung ranjangnya.

"Wah, ternyata kau bisa." gumam Luka.

"Hehehe... Semoga..." ujar Rin sambil tertawa kecil.

Perlahan-lahan Rin melepaskan genggamannya di ranjang miliknya dan ia bisa berdiri tegak dengan separu rodanya. Langsung saja ia mencoba meluncur dan meninggalkan Luka di kamarnya.

Ternyata untuk pemula Rin termasuk pintar, ia sudah bisa meluncur. Dari tadi ia melewati beberapa ruangan dengan sempurna. Tapi, tampaknya ada satu masalah. Bagaimana cara Rin berhenti meluncur ketika ia meluncur secepat ini?

"Waduh? Bagaimana caranya berhenti?" ujar Rin frustasi.

Kebetulan Len sedang berjalan menuju ruang perpustakaan, ia ingin memberesjan ruangan itu. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Rin, tapi sosoknya tidak terlihat.

"Aku seperti mendengar suara _Ojou-sama. _Atau aku berhalusinasi?" gumam Len bingung.

"LEN! AWAS!" teriak Rin yang tiba-tiba datang dengan kecepatan penuh dari sepatu rodanya.

Len yang mendengar teriakan Rin itu baru menyadari Rin datang ke arahnya dengan cepat. Langsung saja ia menahan tubuh Rin agar Rin tidak menabraknya. Tapi sayangnya karena sepatu roda Rin menyenggol sisi pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka ia langsung saja jatuh.

Sama saja dengan Rin, Len juga terjatuh karena menahan badan Rin itu. Posisi Rin berada di atas Len. Wajah mereka berdua langsung memerah. Jantung Rin langsung berdetak kencang karena posisinya dengan Len terlalu dekat.

"_Ojou-sama_?" tanya Len dengan wajah yang merah.

"Apa?" gumam Rin dengan suara pelan. Wajahnya benar-benar merah, ia malu melihat sosok Len yang berada di bawahnya.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua tahu, harus segera bangun. Tapi, tidak ada yang bangun diantara mereka. Seharusnya Rin dulu yang segera berdiri, tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Tampaknya mereka berdua tidak keberatan dengan hal ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Gakupo yang asyik berkeliling terkejut melihat mereka berdua. Wajahnya langsung saja tersenyum dan ia segera menghampiri Len dan Rin.

"Ehem... Kalian berdua, apa yang terjadi?" ujar Gakupo.

Melihat Gakupo ada di dekat mereka, Rin langsung berdiri dan sedikit menjauh dari Len. Len pun langsung bangun dari posisinya. Wajah mereka berdua masih memerah, membuat Gakupo ingin menggoda mereka berdua.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata kalian berdua anak nakal ya?" ujar Gakupo jahil. "Kalau Luka tahu apa yang akan terjadi?"

"_Nii-sama _jangan beritahu _nee-sama," _ujar Rin setengah berteriak. _ "_Tadi hanya... kecelakaan saja. Iya kan, Len?" Meski malu, Rin melirik ke arah Len.

Merasa diperhatikan Len sedikit terkejut, ia langsung saja menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia langsung menyetujui perkataan Rin.

"Itu benar, Gakupo-sama." ujar Len.

"Hmm~ terserah saja. Sebaiknya aku duluan. Hehe..." gumam Gakupo sambil tertawa dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sedangkan Len dan Rin masih saja terdiam, tidak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka sejak insiden tadi terjadi. Len langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan sedikit membungkuk di hadapan Rin.

"Maafkan saya, _Ojou-sama. _Saya tidak sopan... saya..." gumam Len.

"Tidak apa. Itu juga salahku," ujar Rin. Ia melepas sepatu rodanya dan segera mengangkatnya. "A... aku duluan..."

Rin langsung berlari meninggalkan sosok Len sendiri di dekat ruang perpustakaan. Len memperhatikan sosok Rin yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangannya, entah kenapa ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"_Ojou-sama..._" gumam Len.

* * *

><p>Malam telah tiba, waktunya makan malam. Rin, Luka dan Gakupo sudah berkumpul di ruang makan menyantap makan malam yang ada. Tentu, dengan setia Len menemani Rin di sampingnya.<p>

Tapi suasana terlihat sedikit canggung, terutama bagi Rin dan Len. Gakupo yang tahu apa yang terjadi hanya membiarkannya saja, kalau Luka sampai tahu ia pasti akan marah. Tiba-tiba Luka angkat bicara.

"Rin, setelah ini kami akan pergi." ujar Luka.

"Eh? Berangkat ke Amerika? Malam ini?" tanya Rin.

"Iya. Kukira Gakupo sudah memberitahumu."

"Kurasa lebih baik kau menyampaikannya, Luka _honey._" ujar Gakupo.

"Hah~ kau ini... Iya, kami akan berangkat."

Luka sudah selesai makan, ia segera berdiri dan mendekati Rin. Ia hanya tersenyum saja mengucapkan perpisahan sejenak ke Rin.

"Sampai jumpa Rin. _Nee-sama _akan sering kesini." ujar Luka.

"Iya..." ujar Rin

Gakupo juga sudah bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Rin. Ia melirik ke arah Len dan Rin kemudian tersenyum.

"Kalian pasti baik-baik saja, karena sudah dewasa." ujar Gakupo.

"Iya." ujar Rin dan Len hampir bersamaan.

"Hmm apa maksudmu itu, Gakupo?" tanya Luka.

"Lho? Kenapa? Tidak salah kan aku menasehati mereka." ujar Gakupo membela diri.

"Iya iya. Kami pamit."

Akhirnya Luka dan Gakupo pergi, Len juga mengantar mereka berdua ke pintu depan. Sedangkan Rin hanya memperhatikan kepergian paman dan bibinya itu sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mengantar Luka dan Gakupo, Len segera menemui Rin. Lagi-lagi hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Rin langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Len sendiri.

"Len..." gumam Rin yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, _Ojou-sama_?" tanya Len.

Tapi Rin tidak segera berbicara, wajahnya hanya memerah saja. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan Len sendiri.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." ujar Rin sedikit berteriak malu.

Len hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Rin yang malu-malu itu. Sangat manis, baginya. Tapi, ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran macam-macam terhadap sang Nona.

"Kenapa semakin lama _Ojou-sama _semakin menarik perhatianku?" gumam Len bingung.

**TBC**

A/N: Akhirnya bisa update juga. Gomen buat lama updatenya. Banyak hal yang terjadi hingga ada hambatan dalam mengetik. Jangan lupa review setelah baca...^^


	4. This Flower

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

><p><strong>My Butler Is My Lover<strong>

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir satu atau dua minggu terlewati sejak kedatangan Paman dan Bibi Rin itu, suasana di mansion cukup ramai dengan adanya mereka berdua. Gakupo yang suka menggoda Luka atau Len dan Rin, Luka yang sering mengamuk karena ulah Gakupo. Rin hanya tersenyum saja di kamar jika mengingat kejadian itu.<p>

Sekarang ia harus bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Setelah merapikan seragamnya, ia langsung beergegas pergi. Tapi, ketika Rin membuka pintu sosok Len yang sedang membawa sarapan Rin menjadi bingung.

"_Ojou-sama _tidak mau makan sarapan di kamar?" tanya Len.

"Nanti aku makan bekalku saja," jawab Rin. "Kau sudah membuat bekal?"

"Sudah..."

"Maaf ya, aku buru-buru. Sampai nanti..."

Rin langsung meninggalkan Len yang berdiri di hadapannya, menuju ruang dapur untuk mengambil bekal dan menuju sekolah. Melihat Rin yang terburu-buru seperti itu membuat Len sedikit bingung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan _Ojou-sama_?" gumam Len.

.

.

.

Rin bergegas berlari menuju sekolahnya. Meski ia bisa saja diantar dengan mobil, ia lebih suka berjalan menuju sekolah. Tapi, tampaknya hari ini dia terlihat buru-buru. Beberapa teman yang menyapanya saja hanya ia balas dengan senyuman dan langsung pergi.

'Semoga masih sempat.' batin Rin.

* * *

><p>Rin telah sampai di tempat tujuan, sebuah toko bunga. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa Rin harus buru-buru kemari? Tentu saja, karena ia ingin mendapatkan bunga pesanannya. Padahal bisa saja bunga itu diantar ke mansionnya. Tapi kalau diantar, bukan kejutan.<p>

Yup, Rin ingin memberikan Len kejutan nanti ketika pulang. Ia berpikir mungkin ia harus melakukannya, kalau hanya ucapan tidak cukup. Dan kebetulan di sekolah Rin ada tempat khusus untuk menyimpan bunga, jadi Rin bisa menaruhnya di sana.

"Permisi..." sapa Rin.

"Ah, kau sudah datang gadis kecil." ujar sang pemilik toko yang sedang menaruh beberapa bunga di dekat etalase toko.

"Iya. Bunga pesananku sudah ada kan? Aku ingin menyerahkannya nanti."

"Tentu," sang pemilik toko segera mengambil sebuah rangkaian bunga Chysanthemum. "Ini kan pesananmu?"

"Iya. Terima kasih." Rin segera membayar bunga itu dan pergi menuju sekolahnya.

"Kira-kira untuk siapa bunga itu? Mungkin sahabatnya?" gumam sang pemilik toko yang melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

.

.

.

Tidak lama Rin telah sampai di sekolah, ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Sudah jam setengah delapan, sebentar lagi masuk. Buru-buru ia ke ruang kaca yang berada di dekat taman belakang.

Karena ruang kaca tidak pernah dikunci jadi setiap orang bebas masuk. Lagipula siapa yang ingin mencuri bunga? Rin segera masuk dan menaruh bunga Chysanthemum-nya dan segera bergegas ke kelasnya.

'Semoga tidak terlambat.' batin Rin.

.

.

.

Rin segera membuka pintu kelasnya, untung saja ia tidak terlambat. Dan ketika Rin datang juga sudah bunyi bel masuk. Teman-teman yang lain hanya melirik ke arah Rin dengan bingung. Tidak seperti biasanya Rin datang ketika bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

"Fiuh~ selamat..." gumam Rin sambil menghela nafas.

"Ayo, Rin-chan duduk, sebelum Hiyama-s_ensei _datang." ujar Gumi.

"Kakiku lemas sekali gara-gara lari..." Rin malah duduk di dekat pintu kelas.

"Wah, wah... Kagamine-san, tumben kau datang terlambat dan lagi menghalangi saya di depan pintu." ujar seseorang.

Rin langsung menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya sosok guru yang dimaksud itu, Hiyama Kiyoteru. Rin langsung saja bangun dan membungkukkan badan di hadapan Hiyama-_sensei. _

"Maaf, Hiyama-s_ensei_... Saya tidak bermaksud..." ujar Rin dengan nada menyesal.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau segera masuk." ujar Kiyoteru.

"Makasih, Hiyama-_sensei." _ujar Rin senang, ia langsung duduk di bangkunya dan pelajaran hari ini pun dimulai.

* * *

><p>Waktu istirahat siang sudah tiba, karena Rin sempat tidak sarapan ia langsung saja memakan bekal buatan Len dalam hitungan menit. Gumi yang melihatnya merasa kebingungan dengan Rin.<p>

"Ano, Rin-chan... Kenapa makan terburu-buru?" tanya Gumi.

"Aku sangat lapar... Belum sarapan." jawab Rin dan bekalnya sudah habis.

"Bukannya _butler-_mu membuat sarapan?"

"Aku tidak makan... Aku berangkat lebih pagi karena ada urusan."

"Wah... Ada apa nih?"

"Nanti aku cerita. Aku ke kantin dulu..."

"Mau makan lagi?"

"Iya..."

Rin langsung saja meninggalkan Gumi di kelas dan segera ke kantin. Jujur saja Rin masih merasa lapar, apa karena tadi ia telah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga dan butuh diisi kembali? Mungkin seperti itu.

Setelah Rin membeli makanan di kantin, ia bergegas ke kelas. Tapi, langkahnya tertahan oleh seorang pemuda berambut biru.

"Hai, Rin..." sapa pemuda itu.

"Kaito-s_enpai_?" gumam Rin.

"Tumben sekali aku melihatmu disini. Biasanya kau makan di kelas, kan?"

"Tidak boleh aku kemari? Ini kan tempat umum..."

Kaito hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya, dia senang menggoda Rin seperti ini. Rin ingin cepat-cepat pergi, daripada datang sang kekasih dari Kaito Shion. Mungkin urusannya bisa lebih panjang.

Benar saja, Miku sudah memperhatikan mereka berdua. Langsung saja ia mendekati Kaito dan Rin, ia memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan sedikit kesal.

"Jadi... Ada apa disini?" tanya Miku.

"Tidak boleh aku menyapanya, Miku-chan?" tanya Kaito.

"Karena kau suka menggodanya."

"Maaf, Miku-s_enpai._.. Aku tadi sedang beli makanan, lalu Kaito-s_enpai _menghalangiku." ujarku memberi penjelasan.

"Oh begitu... Ya sudah, kau kembali ke kelas," gumam Miku. Miku langsung menarik tangan Kaito menjauh dari Rin. "Kau ikut denganku!"

"Hehe... Miku-chan cemburuan~" gumam Kaito.

"Berisik!"

Rin hanya memperhatikan kedekatan Kaito dan Miku yang unik itu. Memang sudah tersebar di seluruh penjuru sekolah, kalau Kaito suka sekali membuat Miku cemburu. Entah apa tujuan sebenarnya.

"Ah, lebih baik aku ke kelas dan melanjutkan makan."

.

.

.

Rin sudah kembali ke kelas, Gumi juga sudah selesai makan. Sekarang, Rin kembali memulai makan. Dari makanan ringan hingga nasi lagi, tampaknya Rin memang lapar.

"Nee, Rin-chan, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Gumi.

"Hmm... Aku buru-buru karena ingin memberi Len kejutan." jawab Rin.

"Kejutan? Apa itu?"

"Ano... Aku tidak tahu apa yang Len suka... Kupikir setiap orang menyukai bunga... Jadi..."

"Kau memberinya bunga?"

Rin hanya mengangguk, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Gumi hanya tersenyum jahil saja. Ia langsung menyenggol pelan lengan Rin.

"Wah... Rin-chan romantis juga ya?" gumam Gumi. "Mungkin, kau suka dengannya?"

"Ah, Gumi-chan..." wajah Rin semakin memerah mendengar ucapan Gumi. Gumi hanya tersenyum saja melihatnya.

"Bagus kan, mencintai seseorang itu."

"Ah, aku tidak mau memikirkannya."

"Hmm... Keras kepala..."

Tidak lama bel masuk sudah berbunyi, untung Rin sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Ia merasa lebih segar sekarang. Dan akan segera dimulai pelajaran siang ini.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya tiba juga waktu pulang sekolah, Rin langsung bergegas meninggalkan kelas dan ke ruang kaca untuk mengambil bunga yang ia taruh di sana. Rin hanya tersenyum saja.<p>

"Semoga ia menyukainya." gumam Rin.

Ia langsung berjalan pulang ke mansionnya, berharap Len akan senang dengan hadiah darinya. Tidak lama Rin telah sampai di mansionnya. Ia menekan bel, dan disambut oleh Len.

"Selamat datang, _Ojou-sama." _ujar Len.

"Iya..." Rin menyembunyikan bunga yang ia bawa di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum saja ke arah Len. "Len, bisa kau tutup matamu sebentar?"

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah, lakukan saja."

Len menutup matanya, Rin hanya tersenyum. Ia mendekati Len dan mengambil tangan Len untuk menerima bunga yang ia beli tadi pagi.

"Sekarang buka matamu." ujar Rin.

Len membuka matanya perlahan, dan ia terkejut melihat ada rangkaian bunga di tangannya. Ia bingung kenapa diberikan bunga. Tapi melihat senyum Rin yang tulus itu, Len merasa senang.

"Kamu teman yang luar biasa." ujar Rin.

"Eh?" Len bingung dengan ucapan Rin.

"Itulah arti dari bunga Chysanthemum, Len. Kau adalah temanku yang luar biasa."

"Te... Terima kasih, _Ojou-sama._"

"Sama-sama..." Rin segera masuk ke mansionnnya. "Ah, bisa nanti tolong bawakan cemilan ke kamarku?"

"Iya."

Rin segera bergegas menuju kamarnya, dia ingin istirahat setelah apa yang ia alami dalam satu hari ini. Len memperhatikan bunga Chysanthemum yang ia terima, bunga yang memiliki arti teman yang luar biasa.

"Teman ya?" gumam Len.

Entah kenapa mendengar Rin menganggapnya sebagai teman membuatnya kecewa. Mungkin Len menginginkan yang lebih dari Rin? Wajah Len langsung memerah, buru-buru ia menepis pikiran itu.

'Aku tidak boleh macam-macam. _Ojou-sama _menganggapku sebagai teman itu luar biasa untukku.' batin Len yang segera ke dapur untuk menyiapkan cemilan.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Rin hanya beristirahat saja di ranjangnya, ia melirik ke arah jendela sekilas dan langsung tiduran. Entah kenapa ia memiliki niat untuk memberikan Len bunga itu. Ia masih ingat kata-kata Gumi tadi.

"_Mungkin, kau suka dengannya?"_

"Tidak... Aku tidak tahu!" ujar Rin sambil sedikit berteriak. Len yang memasuki kamar Rin kebingungan melihat Rin berteriak sendiri.

"Ada apa, _Ojou-sama_? Anda berteriak sendiri?" tanya Len.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hehe..." jawab Rin sambil tertawa.

Len menaruh cemilan Rin, kue kering dan _orange juice _kesukaan Rin. Setelah itu, Len berjalan meninggalkan Rin. Tapi, Rin menahan kepergian Len.

"Len..." panggil Rin.

"Iya, _Ojou-sama_?" tanya Len.

"Terima kasih untuk selama ini ya."

"Hmm? Sama-sama..."

Len meninggalkan Rin sendiri di kamar, sedangkan wajah Rin langsung memerah ketika Len pergi. Jantungnya daritadi tidak berhenti berdetak kencang.

'Duh, aku kenapa ya?' batin Rin.

Tampaknya hal ini juga berlaku bagi Len, daritadi pikirannya tidak lepas mengenai Nona-nya yang satu itu. Jantungnya terus berdetak kencang. Tapi, ia tahu ia harus fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

* * *

><p>Malam sudah tiba, Rin sedang makan malam di ruang makan ditemani oleh Len. Suasana terasa sangat canggung, terbukti tidak ada sedikit pun suara diantara mereka. Hanya suara jam berdetak saja yang menemani.<p>

"Len..." panggil Rin.

"Iya?" tanya Len.

"Kita jalan-jalan ke taman belakang yuk? Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana."

"Baiklah. Tapi, Anda pakai jaket. Di luar kan dingin..."

"Ah tidak apa-apa... Ayo..."

Rin segera menarik tangan Len dan membawanya ke taman belakang. Taman belakang mansion Kagamine memang penuh dengan bermacam-macam bunga, mengingat Ibu Rin sangat menyukai bunga.

"Wah... Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini. Rasanya menenangkan." ujar Rin.

"Iya. Bunga-bunganya indah, _Ojou-sama._" ujar Len.

"_Okaa-sama _sangat menyukai bunga. Wajar saja ia memiliki banyak bunga yang bagus."

"Pantas saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Berarti Anda juga sama seperti ibu Anda."

Rin hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Len, ia terseyum sambil merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin malam. Len melihat sosok Rin yang tersenyum itu membuatnya ingin tersenyum juga.

"Tentu. Aku anaknya..." gumam Rin.

"Iya." ujar Len.

Lalu suasana menjadi hening, mereka berdua asyik berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman belakang. Rin memperhatikan beberapa bunga milik ibunya yang ada di taman, sesekali memetiknya dan mencium aromanya.

"Bunga mawar ini sangat harum." gumam Rin.

"Tentu, _Ojou-sama. _Anda sangat suka bunga ya?" tanya Len.

"Hehe... Begitulah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hmm... Biasa saja. Tapi, jika bunga yang kuterima dari orang yang aku sayangi akan aku terima."

"Eh?"

Mendengar ucapan itu wajah Rin langsung saja memerah. Len juga baru menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan pada Rin "untuk orang yang aku sayangi". Wajah Len juga langsung memerah, ia mencari alasan yang tepat agar Rin tidak salah paham.

"Ano... _Ojou-sama, _maksudnya... aku tidak..." gumam Len terbata-bata. Ia bingung harus menjelaskan darimana. Rin hanya tersenyum saja.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Len. Santai saja..." ujar Rin.

Mereka berdua terdiam lagi, dan Rin segera melanjutkan kegiatannya yang masih berkeliling melihat bunga. Sedangkan Len berusaha mengatur pikirannya agar tidak mengucapkan kata-kata sembarangan.

'Aku harus tahu diri. _Ojou-sama _adalah gadis yang baik, aku tidak berhak mengucapkan yang aneh-aneh.' batin Len.

"Nee, Len~" ujar Rin tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, _Ojou-sama_?" tanya Len.

"Menurutmu, bunga apa yang cocok untukku?"

"Eh..."

"Aku memberimu bunga Chysanthemum sebagai tanda kau teman yang luar biasa. Bagaimana denganmu? Bunga apa yang cocok untukku?"

Len sedikit bingung, terlebih lagi ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengenai bahasa bunga atau semacamnya. Tentu saja ia tidak pernah mengetahui hal itu. Len melirik ke sampingny, ada sebuah bunga pansy. Ia langsung mengambilnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ini, _Ojou-sama_? Warnanya sangat cocok untuk Anda." ujar Len sambil menyerahkan bunga itu pada Rin.

"Eh?" wajah Rin seketika memerah.

Len bingung kenapa wajah Rin tiba-tiba saja memerah. Len segera mendekati sang Nona, Rin langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Len.

"Ada apa, _Ojou-sama_? Apa saya salah memilih bunga?" tanya Len.

"Aku tidak tahu..." gumam Rin.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau serius memberiku bunga itu?"

"Ada apa dengan bunga ini?"

"Ini bunga yang memiliki arti "pernyataan cinta", Len."

"Eh?"

**TBC**

A/N: Akhirnya bisa update juga. Mungkin sedikit mellow dengan unsur bahasa bunga itu. Silahkan cari di google arti bunga itu. Aku akan senang jika minna-san mau memberi saran lewat review...^^


	5. Sweet Moment in Summer part 1

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

><p><strong>My Butler Is My Lover<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Bagaimana dengan ini,<em>_Ojou-sama__? Warnanya sangat cocok untuk Anda." ujar Len sambil menyerahkan bunga itu pada Rin._

_"Eh?" wajah Rin seketika memerah._

_Len bingung kenapa wajah Rin tiba-tiba saja memerah. Len segera mendekati sang Nona, Rin langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Len._

_"Ada apa,__Ojou-sama__? Apa saya salah memilih bunga?" tanya Len._

_"Aku tidak tahu..." gumam Rin._

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Kau serius memberiku bunga itu?"_

_"Ada apa dengan bunga ini?"_

_"Ini bunga yang memiliki arti "pernyataan cinta", Len."_

_"Eh?"_

_._

_._

_._

Wajah Len dan Rin langsung saja memerah. Mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Rin melirik ke arah Len yang masih memegang bunga pansy itu, ia mengambilnya pelan.

"_Ojou-sama_?" tanya Len.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Rin masih dengan wajah yang memerah. "Terima kasih untuk bunga ini."

Len hanya terdiam, melihat wajah Rin yang tersenyum dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah Rin itu membuat sang Nona-nya lebih cantik. Jantung Len berdetak kencang melihat sang Nona.

Suasana menjadi hening. Rin hanya tertawa sejenak kemudian berjalan mendekati Len. Ia memandang Len dengan penuh senyum seperti biasa.

"Jangan berwajah begitu. Ayo kita pulang." ajak Rin.

"Baiklah." gumam Len.

Mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke mansion. Len memperhatikan cuaca, entah kenapa rasanya mulai sedikit berbeda menjadi sedikit lebih panas. Apakah akan segera memasuki musim panas?

"_Ojou-sama, _apakah musim panas akan segera tiba?" tanya Len.

"Eh?" Rin hanya terdiam sejenak. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tampaknya ia mengerti maksud Len itu. "Mungkin..."

"Kalau segera tiba rasanya menyenangkan."

"Hehe... Iya..."

* * *

><p>Pagi hari sudah tiba, Rin sudah bersiap-siap menuju sekolahnya. Hari ini ia terlihat rapi sekali, entah kenapa Len yang menunggu Rin bersiap-siap itu tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Rin. Wajah Rin terlihat manis baginya.<p>

'Duh, apa yang aku pikirkan.' batin Len dengan wajah memerah.

"Ano, Len? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rin yang sudah berada di depan Len.

"AH! _Ojou-sama_? Saya baik-baik saja..." ujar Len dengan senyumnya.

"Baiklah... Aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu..."

"Hati-hati..."

"Iya..."

Rin langsung bergegas menuju sekolahnya, sedangkan Len hanya memperhatikan sosok Rin yang sudah berlalu. Len senang jika melihat sang Nona sedang bersemangat menuju sekolah. Ia juga ingin pergi ke sekolah, tapi ia merasa ia sudah bekerja dan ia tidak memiliki uang.

Lagipula, Rin juga terkadang meminta Len untuk belajar bersama. Rin juga memberi Len banyak fasilitas berupa buku-buku yang bisa Len baca di perpustakaan keluarga Kagamine. Len merasa beruntung memiliki Nona yang baik seperti Rin.

"_Ojou-sama_..." gumam Len.

.

.

.

Rin telah sampai di sekolah dan hal pertama yang ia dengar ketika sampai di kelas adalah antusiasme teman-temannya untuk menyambut liburan musim panas.

"Eh? Liburan?" tanya Rin heran.

"Iya, Rin-chan. Teman-teman mengajak kita semua ke pantai. Kau mau ikut?"ajak Gumi.

"Hmm... Entah ya? Lagipula, liburan musim panas kan kita diberi banyak tugas."

"Ah, jangan khawatir Rin-chan. Masalah itu kita bisa konsultasi dengan saudara kembarku saja, Nero." ujar Akita Neru, sang ketua kelas.

"Aku pikir-pikir dulu ya." ujar Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah... Kalau sudah pasti, hubungan saja aku. Kami akan menjemputmu dan kita akan berangkat sama-sama ke pantai." ujar Neru.

"Ok..."

Tidak lama bel masuk telah berbunyi dan semua murid bergegas untuk memulai pelajaran. Sang guru juga hanya memberi materi seadanya dan memberi tugas yang banyak menjelang liburan musim panas.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah sore dan bel pulang telah berbunyi. Ini artinya waktunya pulang sekolah dan menikmati liburan musim panas. Semua murid sangat antusias menyambut liburan musim panas. Kapan lagi bersenang-senang di pantai? Menikmati festifal musim panas dan lainnya.<p>

Rin juga antusias dengan liburan musim panas kali ini. Neru mengajaknya liburan ke pantai, sudah lama ia tidak ke pantai apalagi bersama dengan teman-teman. Rin merasa senang, ia ingin segera pulang dan menceritakannya pada Len.

Tidak lama Rin telah sampai di mansionya, ia sudah disambut oleh Len yang berada di depan pintu. Rin hanya tersenyum manis ke arah Len, membuat jantung Len sedikit berdetak lebih cepat.

"Ada apa, _Ojou-sama_? Anda terlihat ceria." tanya Len.

"Iya. Sudah liburan musim panas. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman." cerita Rin dengan riang.

"Begitu ya?"

"Tolong bawakan cemilan ke kamarku ya? Aku menunggu..."

"Baiklah..."

Rin langsung bergegas ke kamarnya, ia ingin bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pantai dengan teman-temannya. Ia sedang memilih baju mana yang akan ia bawa besok. Tidak lupa sebelumnya ia menghubungi Neru.

"_Halo..." ujar Neru._

"Neru, aku jadi ikut besok ke pantai." ujar Rin.

"_Benarkah? Baguslah... Yang ikut aku, Nero, kau dan Gumi-chan_._ Besok kami akan menjemputmu jam delapan pagi."_

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu..."

"_Ok..."_

Rin mengakhiri percapakan di telepon dengan Neru dan hanya duduk-duduk santai di ranjangnya. Tidak lama Len datang dengan membawa cemilan yang Rin suka dan sebuah bingkisan.

"Ini cemilan Anda, _Ojou-sama._" ujar Len.

"Terima kasih," Rin mengambil satu _cookies _dan memakannya. Ia melihat Len membawa sebuah bingkisan. "Itu apa?"

"Ah ini... Ada kiriman tadi siang dari Luka-sama." Len memberikan bingkisan itu pada Rin.

"Ah? Dari Luka _nee-sama_? Terima kasih...," Rin menerima bungkusan itu dan membukanya. Isinya adalah sebuah kimono bewarna kuning dan sebuah surat. "Huwaa... Kimono yang bagus..."

"Iya... Kimono yang bagus. Sangat cocok untuk Anda."

"Terima kasih." Rin membuka surat yang ada dan membacanya.

_Dear Rin._

_Sudah hampir waktunya musim panas kan? Nee-sama ingin memberikan kimono kuning ini untukmu. Sayang Nee-sama dan Nii-sama tidak bisa pulang ke Jepang untuk merayakan liburan musim panas bersamamu karena pekerjaan kami. _

_Tapi kami harap kau menyukai hadiah yang Nee-sama berikan. Nee-sama ingin melihatmu memakai kimono itu, kalau kau memakainya kirimkan Nee-sama fotomu ya?^^_

Rin tersenyum kecil ketika ia selesai membaca surat dari Luka, ia senang membacanya. Ternyata Luka memang perhatian padanya, melebihi orangtuanya. Lihat saja, orangtuanya bahkan tidak memberikan kabar pada Rin.

"Aku akan memakai kimono ini ketika festival." ujar Rin.

"Ah, soal festival itu. Dua hari lagi ada festival, _Ojou-sama _mau ikut?" tanya Len.

"Mau!"ujar Rin semangat. Tapi, ia terdiam. Besok ia berangkat ke pantai dengan teman-temannya dan mungkin pulang baru beberapa hari lagi. "Ano... Mungkin tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Besok aku akan pergi ke pantai dengan teman-temanku, kemungkinan kami menginap."

"Oh begitu..."

Rin melirik ke arah wajah Len, wajah Len terlihat kecewa. Rin juga kecewa, ia ingin mengikuti festival bersama dengan Len. Tapi, ia sudah terlanjur menyetujui untuk ikut dengan Neru.

"Kita bisa pergi ke festival jika Anda sudah pulang." ujar Len.

"Eh? Ah, iya..." gumam Rin.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Rin sudah bersiap-siap. Ia menunggu Nery, Nero dan Gumi untuk menjemputnya dan segera pergi ke pantai. Dengar-dengarnya sih mereka akan menginap di villa Neru dan Nero.<p>

Rin hanya duduk-duduk santai di dekat pintu depan ditemani Len yang sedang membersihkan vas bunga. Ia memperhatikan jam dinding, hampir jam delapan pagi. Sebentar lagi ia akan pergi bersama teman-temannya.

Tidak lama ponsel Rin berbunyi, ada email masuk dari Neru yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah ada di depan gerbang mansion Rin. Rin segera bangun dan mendekati Len yang masih membersihkan vas.

"Aku pergi dulu ya..." pamit Rin.

"Hati-hati, _Ojou-sama_." ujar Len.

Rin segera pergi dan hanya menatap Len dalam diam. Ia merasa kecewa tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Len saat festival. Rin juga bingung kenapa ia merasa kecewa sampai seperti ini.

'Sudah, aku harus menikmati liburan ini.' batin Rin yang segera menghampiri teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya Rin-chan ikut juga. Yay!" ujar Gumi senang.

"Hehe..." Rin hanya tertawa kecil saja.

"Iya. Awalnya kamu tidak yakin ikut dengan kami kan?" tanya Neru.

"Aku ingin ikut kalian. Sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan dengan teman-teman." jawab Rin.

"Nah, itu baru Rin-chan." ujar Gumi.

Nero dari tadi hanya memperhatikan teman sekelasnya dan kakak kembarnya asyik mengobrol, ia melirik ke arah jendela mobil dan ingin tidur. Perjalanan juga masih jauh. Sedangkan Neru, Gumi dan Rin sedang asyik mengobrol.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya setelah sekitar 1 jam perjalanan mereka telah sampai di pantai. Di dekat pantai itu ada sebuah villa, villa milik Neru dan Nero. Mereka berempat langsung ke villa dan membereskan barang-barang yang mereka bawa.<p>

"Setelah ini kita berenang." ajak Neru.

"OK!" seru Gumi senang.

Neru, Gumi dan Rin segera mengganti baju mereka dengan baju renang dan segera pergi ke pantai untuk berenang. Sedangkan Nero yang ada di kamar terpisah hanya melihat mereka bertiga dari balkon villa.

"Nero, turun! Kita berenang!" seru Neru.

"Tidak... Aku malas." ujar Nero.

"Apa karena kau tidak bisa berenang?"

Nero merasa tersindir dengan ucapan kakak kembarnya. Ia langsung saja turun dan berada di hadapan Neru dengan tatapan yang kurang bersahabat.

"Kau mengejekku?" tanya Nero.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Neru balik.

Neru dan Nero malah bertengkar kecil karena masalah tadi, sedangkan Gumi dan Rin hanya memperhatikan mereka sambil menggelangkan kepala. Ternyata hubungan saudara kembar seperti Neru dan Nero cukup bermasalah juga.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di mansion keluarga Kagamine, Len hanya duduk sendiri di perpustakaan milik keluarga Kagamine. Ia sedang membaca sebuah buku, sesekali menutup buku itu dan melirik ke arah lain.

"_Ojou-sama _sedang apa ya?" gumam Len.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Rin, Gumi, Neru dan Nero sedang bermain bersama-sama. Mulai dari berenang, voli pantai, sesekali beristirahat dan makan semangka bersama. Liburan yang menyenangkan bagi mereka semua.

"Ah, nanti mala kita main kembang api yuk?" saran Neru.

"Kembang api? Boleh..." ujar Gumi sambil memakan semangkanya.

"Nanti kita siap-siap deh." gumam Nero.

Mereka bertiga semangat dengan acara kembang api nanti malam, berbeda dengan Rin. Ia merasa kesepian. Entah kenapa, apa karena Len tidak ada di sisinya. Memikirkan hal itu mendadak wajah Rin memerah.

"Lho? Wajahmu merah Rin. Kau kepanasan?" tanya Gumi.

"Ah... Tidak ada apa-apa kok..." elak Rin sambil menggelangkan kepalanya.

Ia tidak ingin membuat yang lain khawatir akan dirinya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari Len. Ia khawatir jika Len sendiri, apa Len hanya menikmati liburan dengan membaca buku saja? Rasanya tidak adil ia bersenang-senang, sedangkan Len hanya diam saja.

* * *

><p>Malam sudah tiba, Neru dan Nero sedang bersiap-siap menyalakan kembang api yang mereka beli. Gumi dan Rin juga membantu. Tapi, pikiran Rin tidak fokus. Daritadi ia hanya memikirkan Len saja, tampaknya Gumi menyadari ada yang aneh dari Rin.<p>

"Rin-chan kenapa? Daritadi kamu melamun terus?" tanya Gumi.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok." jawab Rin.

"Benar?"

"Iya..."

"Apa kamu kesepian karena tidak ada _butler-_mu yang manis itu?"

Mendengar ucapan Gumi itu wajah Rin langsung saja memerah. Gumi hanya tersenyum saja sesekali menggoda Rin lagi. Tapi, Rin selalu mengelak. Ia paling takut jika Gumi tahu ia merindukan Len.

"Kamu hubungi saja dia." ujar Gumi.

"Eh? Iya juga ya..." gumam Rin.

Rin langsung masuk ke villa dan segera menelpon ke rumahnya, berharap Len akan mengangkat teleponnya. Benar saja Len segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo..." ujar Rin.

"_Eh? Ojou-sama?" tanya Len. "Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"_

"Tidak..."

"_Benarkah? Syukurlah... Lalu, kenapa Anda menelpon saya?"_

"Aku kangen kamu, Len..."

"_Eh?"_

Mereka berdua terdiam, wajah Rin langsung saja memerah. Meski ia tahu Len tidak bisa melihat wajah Rin itu, tapi Rin merasa malu dengan ucapannya tadi. Bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

"Ah tidak... Maksudku, ano..." gumam Rin terbata-bata.

"_Aku juga, Ojou-sama." ujar Len._

"Eh?"

Wajah Rin makin merah saja mendengar ucapan Len itu. Len juga merasa malu dengan apa yang dia ucapkan kepada Rin, sang Nona. Ia merasa tidak sopan kepada Nona-nya itu.

"_Maaf, Ojou-sama... Aku..." gumam Len._

"Tidak apa-apa kok..." ujar Rin.

"_Ojou-sama nikmatin liburannya saja. Saya baik-baik saja."_

"Aku akan pulang besok!"

"_Eh?"_

"Sudah dulu ya..."

Rin mematikan teleponnya. Wajahnya memerah, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ia merasa sekhawatir ini dan ketika mendengar suara Len tadi kekhawatirannya sirna. Ia senang sekali bisa mendengar suara Len meski sebentar.

'Tunggu... Kenapa dengan diriku?' batin Rin.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang karena tadi, wajahnya juga masih memerah. Rin benar-benar bingung apa yang terjadi padanya. Apakah Rin mulai menyadari bahwa ia mulai menyukai Len?

'Haaa... Aku tidak tahu.' batin Rin bingung.

Ia langsung saja bergegas menuju halaman depan dimana Gumi, Neru dan Nero telah bersiap-siap untuk bermain kembang api. Rin melihat ketiga temannya itu sedang bermain kembang api dengan riang.

"Nee, Rin-chan. Ayo..." ajak Gumi.

"Iya..." Rin langsung menghampiri mereka dan menyalakan kembang apinya.

Rin memperhatikan ketiga temannya yang sedang asyik bermain kembang api. Sedangkan Rin hanya menatap kembang apinya dengan ekspresi datar. Ia memikirkan keadaan Len sekarang, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah lagi.

Gumi menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Rin itu. Ia hanya tersenyum saja dan tetap memainkan kembang apinya itu.

'Rin-chan, kamu memang menyukai _butler-_mu itu...' batin Gumi.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Gumi baru terbangun, ia melirik ke sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya sosok Neru masih tidur, dan tidak ada sosok Rin di kamar. Mungkin Rin sudah bangun lebih dulu dan sedang berjalan-jalan.<p>

Tapi, anggapan Gumi salah. Gumi mendekati ranjang Rin dan menemukan sebuah surat disana. Gumi merasa heran, siapa yang menulis surat seperti ini. Karena penasaran, ia membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

_Dear Gumi-chan dan Neru-chan._

_Maaf aku tidak bisa berada disini lebih lama lagi. Aku memiliki urusan yang lebih penting. Karena itu aku pulang lebih dulu. Terima kasih untuk waktu-waktu kesenangan kita kemarin. Lain kali aku akan mengikuti liburan lebih lama lagi dengan kalian._

"Eh? Rin-chan pulang?" ujar Gumi sedikit terkejut. "Apa karena Rin-chan ingin bertemu dengannya?"

.

.

.

Sedangkan Rin sudah berada di halte bis, ia menanti bis yang akan mengantarnya pulang ke kotanya. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Len. Entah dorongan apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, tapi ia ingin cepat bertemu dengan Len.

'Aku akan segera menemuimu, Len.' batin Rin.

**TBC**

A/N: Gomen... Updatenya lama banget...

Mood nulis sempat menghilang. Dan akhirnya fic ini sudah update.

Chap berikutnya diusahakan update lebih cepat...^^

Ditunggu reviewnya...^^


	6. Sweet Moment in Summer part 2

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

><p><strong>My Butler Is My Lover<strong>

* * *

><p>'Aku akan segera menemuimu, Len.' batin Rin.<p>

Rin sedang menunggu kedatangan sebuah bus yang akan membawanya kembali ke daerahnya. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Len, memikirkan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

Tidak lama bus telah tiba, langsung saja Rin menaiki bus itu dan tinggal menunggu waktu agar ia sampai. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Len, sangat tidak sabar. Tiba-tiba wajah Rin langsung memerah.

'Duh, aku kenapa ya?' batin Rin.

.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan selama satu jam itu, akhirnya Rin telah sampai di mansionnya. Ia langsung masuk dari gerbang depan dan mengetuk pintu ketika berada di pintu depan.

"Iya?" gumam Len yang membuka pintu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok Rin di depan pintu. "_Ojou-sama_? Kenapa Anda di sini?"

"Aku pulang, Len. Aku sudah bilang kemarin, kan?" ujar Rin.

"Tapi, kukira..."

"Sudah... Aku ingin menikmati festival nanti malam denganmu. Aku masuk."

Rin segera memasuki rumahnya dan hanya tersenyum manis kepada Len. Len menatap sang Nona dengan senyuman dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Rin. Rin hanya menatap Len dalam diam.

"Selamat datang..." ujar Len.

"Iya..." gumam Rin.

Rin segera menuju kamarnya sambil membawa barang-barangnya yang ia bawa. Langkah kakinya terdengar ketika ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Len langsung ke dapur untuk menyiapkan cemilan bagi Nona-nya ini.

Sebenarnya Len merasa senang sekaligus terkejut melihat kepulangan Rin. Ternyata ucapan Rin di telepon semalam benar, ia akan pulang hari ini. Kenapa Rin harus pulang? Ia bisa meluangkan waktunya dengan teman-temannya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Len menjadi bingung sendiri. Daritadi jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang jika melihat sang Nona. Len berusaha menahan detak jantungnya itu, tidak mungkin ia menemui Rin dalam kondisi seperti itu.

'Aku harus tenang. _Ojou-sama _tetaplah dirinya yang biasa...' batin Len.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar sang Nona sambil membawakan cemilan kesukaan Rin, beberapa _cookies _dan jus jeruk . Selama perjalanan pikiran Len tersita untuk memikirkan Rin. Dari awal mereka bertemu hingga menjadi akrab seperti sekarang.

Len sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Rin, ia mengetuk pintu itu dan begitu ada jawaban dari Rin ia segera masuk ke kamar Rin. Disana Rin sedang duduk-duduk santai di sisi ranjangnya sambil memperhatikan kimono yang diberikan Luka.

"_Ojou-sama, _ini cemilan Anda." ujar Len.

"Terima kasih." gumam Rin.

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Rin menikmati cemilannya, sedangkan Len hanya memperhatikan Rin saja. Entah kenapa ia ingin terus memperhatikan wajah sang Nona itu, nona miliknya.

Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, Rin hanya tersenyum ke arah Len. Jantung Len berdetak lebih kencang, ia merasa malu. Rin juga deg-degan karena diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Len. Rin memperhatikan Len dengan wajah sedikit memerah dan menunjuk sisi ranjangnya yang kosong.

"Len, duduk di sampingku." ujar Rin dengan wajah yang memerah.

Len hanya terkejut mendengar permintaan Rin. Wajah Len sedikit memerah, tapi ini kesempatan bagus untuknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Rin dan duduk di sebelahnya. Rin hanya tersenyum melihat Len ada disampingnya.

"_Ojou-sama _tidak apa-apa saya duduk disini?" tanya Len.

"Kenapa? Tentu tidak apa-apa," jawab Rin. "Lagipula aku ingin ditemani."

Wajah mereka berdua sama-sama merah dan jantung mereka berdetak lebih kencang. Sungguh, suasana menjadi lebih canggung daripada yang biasa. Kenapa? Hubungan mereka hanyalah Nona dan _butler-_nya. Apa lagi yang mereka harapkan?

"Ano..." suara Rin memecahkan kesunyian yang ada. Len menoleh ke arah Rin.

"Ada apa, _Ojou-sama_?" tanya Len.

"Festivalnya dimulai jam berapa? Mungkin aku bisa bersiap-siap."

"Masih lama, _Ojou-sama. _Anda masih memiliki waktu untuk istirahat setelah perjalanan jauh."

"Baiklah... Bangunkan aku jika kita akan berangkat."

"Baik."

Len segera bangun dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Rin sendiri di kamarnya. Sedangkan Rin menatap terus ke arah pintu kamarnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang jika ia memikirkan tentang Len.

'Duh... Kenapa aku? Lebih baik tidur dulu.' batin Rin.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah menjelang sore, sudah pukul lima sore. Rin masih saja tertidur di ranjangnya, maklum ia baru bisa tidur beberapa jam yang lalu. Perjalanan panjang dari villa milik Neru dan Nero ke mansionnya membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu jam, tapi tentu ada sedikit kemacetan karena musim libur.<p>

Len sudah berada di depan kamar Rin, seharian ini Rin terus tertidur layaknya Putri Salju yang tertidur karena memakan apel beracun. Dan waktunya bagi Len, sang Pangeran untuk membangunkan Putri Salju.

Len mengetuk pintu kamar Rin, Rin tidak merespon apapun. Len merasa heran, tumben sekali Rin tertidur selama ini. Len perlahan membuka pintu kamar Rin, dan benar Rin masih tertidur.

Len segera mendekati Rin dan berniat ingin membangunkannya. Tapi, Len memperhatikan sosok Rin yang sedang tidur. Wajahnya tenang bagaikan malaikat yang sedang tertidur. Len mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin.

'Eh? Apa yang ingin kulakukan?' batin Len bingung.

Wajahnya memerah, ia langsung sedikit menjauh dari Rin yang sedang tertidur dan membiarkan Rin tidur sejenak. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang karena ia hampir saja berniat ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Rin.

'Ya ampun, aku tidak boleh berpikir yang aneh-aneh.' batin Len.

Ia langsung saja mendekati Rin dan menepuk bahu Rin pelan, berniat membangunkan Rin yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya itu. Mengingat sekarang sudah sore dan nanti malam akan ada festival.

"_Ojou-sama, _waktunya Anda bangun." ujar Len.

"Hmm... Nanti..." igau Rin sambil menggeliat di ranjangnya.

Len hanya menghela nafas saja, ia duduk di samping Rin dan menepuk bahu Rin lagi. Sekarang sudah hampir waktunya makan dan bersiap-siap ke festival. Karena Len sedikit tidak sabar ia mengguncangkan bahu Rin.

"_Ojou-sama, _waktunya Anda siap-siap bukan? Anda ingin ke festival, kan?" ujar Len.

Tapi, bukannya bangun Rin malah tidur lagi. Dan tanpa sengaja Rin langsung merangkul Len dan membuat Len terjatuh ke atas badan Rin. Mungkin Rin mengira Len itu bagaikan guling yang bisa ia pegang sesuka hati.

Wajah Len sangat memerah karena terlalu dekat dengan Rin. Ia malu sekali, detak jantungnya juga terasa tiga kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Len benar-benar malu jika terus seperti ini, tapi ia juga tidak bisa bangun.

"Hmm...," gumam Rin yang perlahan membuka matanya. Tapi, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Len berada sangat dekat dengannya. Wajahnya langsung memerah dan mendorong tubuh Len. "Kyaaaa... Apa yang kau lakukan, Len?"

"Ma... Maafkan saya, _Ojou-sama. _Saya tidak...," gumam Len yang panik. "Saya tidak melakukan apa-apa. _Ojou-sama _yang tiba-tiba menarik saya seperti itu."

Wajah Rin langsung tambah merah, ia yang melakukan hal itu? Rin langsung bangun dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut, sekaligus menutupi wajahnya yang memerah itu. Ia benar-benar malu. Jantungnya juga terus berdetak kencang.

"Saya ingin membangunkan _Ojou-sama _karena sudah tiba waktunya untuk bersiap-siap." ujar Len lagi.

"Ah? Soal festival ya?" tanya Rin.

"Iya..."

"Huwaa... Aku belum siap-siap." Rin langsung melempar selimutnya itu dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

"Setelah ini, Anda ke ruang makan ya. Makan malam sudah siap." ujar Len.

"Ok..." .

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit mandi, Rin sudah berpakaian rapi dan menuju ruang makan untuk makan. Biasa, ia hanya ditemani oleh Len juga. Entah kenapa suasana di ruang makan terasa canggung juga.

"Len, kamu akan menemaniku saat festival kan?" ujar Rin tiba-tiba.

"Iya." jawab Len.

"Aku akan menantikan festival nanti."

"Tentu, _Ojou-sama. _Saya juga menantikan festival itu."

"Ah, kamu pakai baju bebas kan?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Lalu Rin melanjutkan makan kembali, entah kenapa ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Padahal ia dan Len hanya bersikap biasa. Rin merasa malu sendir. Tidak lama setelah selesai makan, Rin segera pergi ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Len juga bersiap-siap.

* * *

><p>"Apa <em>Ojou-sama <em>belum selesai?" gumam Len sambil duduk-duduk santai di sofa ruang keluarga. Ia memperhatikan jam dinding dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Len." ujar Rin sambil berjalan mendekati Len.

Len segera menoleh ke arah Rin, dan ia terkejut melihat Rin yang memakai kimono bewarna kuning dari Luka itu. Rin terlihat sangat cantik, kimono itu sangat cocok untuk rambut pirangnya.

Wajah Len langsung saja memerah melihat Rin yang memakai kimono, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rin. Malu jika ketahuan melihat Nona-nya terlalu lama seperti itu. Rin memperhatikan Len yang terlihat malu, wajah Rin juga sedikit memerah.

"Kenapa, Len? Apa aku tidak cocok pakai kimono ini?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak, _Ojou-sama. _Anda sangat coock memakai kimono itu." jawab Len.

"Sungguh?"

"Iya."

Rin hanya tersenyum manis mendengar pujian dari Len, wajah Len semakin merah melihat Rin yang tersenyum manis begitu. Melihat wajah Len seperti itu, wajah Rin ikut memerah juga.

"Kita berangkat." gumam Rin.

"Iya." jawab Len.

.

.

.

Rin dan Len berjalan menuju kuil terdekat dari mansion Kagamine. Suasana di kuil sangat ramai, banyak orang-orang yang datang untuk melihat festival yang ada. Buktinya, di kuil sudah hampir penuh dengan orang-orang.

"Ano, _Ojou-sama_..." panggil Len.

"Iya?" tanya Rin.

"Genggam tangan saya, nanti Anda terpisah dari saya."

"Eh?"

Wajah Rin langsung saja memerah, ia malu kalau Len tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa bicara karena malu, jantungnya juga terus berdetak kencang dari tadi. Rin benar-benar malu. Tapi, Len langsung saja menggengam tangan Rin dan membawanya berkeliling kuil.

"Len, kita mau kemana?" tanya Rin.

"Tentu saja akan melihat kembang api, _Ojou-sama._" jawab Len.

Wajah Rin langsung terlihat cerah, ia terlihat bersemangat. Rin menggengam tangan Len lebih erat agar mereka berdua tidak terpisah di keramaian ini dan mencoba menuju tempat yang cocok untuk melihat kembang api.

Tidak lama terdengar suara yang cukup familiar bagi Rin, siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang pemuda yang suka menggodanya di sekolah. Pemuda itu segera menghampiri Rin yang sedang bersama dengan Len.

"Ah, Rin... Kita bisa bertemu disini." ujar pemuda itu.

"Kaito-_senpai_?" gumam Rin heran.

Kaito hanya tersenyum saja melihat Rin, pandangannya tertuju ke arah pemuda di sebelah Rin. Kaito tidak pernah melihat Rin terlalu dekat dengan seorang pemuda sampai seperti ini. Kaito hanya menggoda Rin.

"Siapa dia? Pacarmu?" tanya Kaito.

"Eh? Bukan..." ujar Rin dengan wajah memerah.

"Bukan? Kalau gitu, bisa ikut denganku?" Kaito langsung menarik Rin dan membuat Rin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Len.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin.

"Kita jalan-jalan," ujar Kaito pada Rin. "Kupinjam Rin dulu." Kaito melirik ke arah Len yang kebingungan itu.

Entah kenapa hati Len merasa tidak enak, ia merasa risih melihat seorang pemuda asing yang tiba-tiba menggengam tangan Nona-nya dan membawa Nona-nya pergi dari hadapannya. Siapa dia?

'Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini?' batin Len.

* * *

><p>Rin merasa risih Kaito tiba-tiba menariknya pergi dari Len. Dia tidak ingin menemui Kaito di tempat seperti ini. Kenapa ia selalu bertemu dengan pemuda yang suka menggodanya? Apalagi pemuda itu juga mempunyai pacar.<p>

"Kaito-_senpai, _lepaskan aku..." ujar Rin.

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku ingin jalan-jalan denganmu." ujar Kaito.

"Kumohon..."

"Tapi..."

Belum sempat Kaito menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ada seseorang yang memotong pembicaraan mereka. Dan orang itu sudah jelas, orang yang akan memisahkan Kaito dari Rin jika Kaito mulai bertingkah macam-macam.

"KAITO!" seru seorang gadis berambut hijau yang dikuncir dua.

"Eh? Miku-chan?" gumam Kaito.

"Miku-_senpai_..." gumam Rin.

Miku segera mendekati Kaito dan Rin, Rin sudah biasa melihat raut kemarahan di wajah Rin. Tapi, Rin merasa aneh melihat Miku bersama dengan Len. Buktinya, Len juga ada di samping Miku.

"Len, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Rin.

"Saya bertemu dengan Hatsune-sama, _Ojou-sama_." jawab Len.

"Oh begitu..."

"Kaito, sampai kapan kau mau bermain-main dengan Kagamine-san?" tanya Miku pada Kaito dengan amarah.

"Ano... Miku-chan..." ujar Kaito sedikit terbata-bata.

"AKU INI PACARMU!" teriak Miku dan tentu menarik perhatian para pengunjung yang lain. "Kau selalu membuatku cemburu dengan mendekati gadis lain. _Baka!_"

Kaito terdiam melihat kemarahan Miku. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah melihat Miku semarah ini. Miku selalu terlihat tenang jika Kaito macam-macam.

"Miku-chan, kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Kaito.

"Tentu saja, _baka! _Makanya aku menjadi pacarmu." ujar Miku masih dengan nada marahnya.

Kaito hanya tersenyum saja, ia langsung menggengam tangan Miku. Wajah Miku memerah karena tindakan Kaito yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kenapa kau menggengam tanganku?" tanya Miku.

"Kau pacarku, Miku-chan," jawab Kaito. "Aku duluan ya, Rin dan pacar Rin."

Kaito dan Miku segera berjalan berdua meninggalkan Len dan Rin. Beberapa pengunjung yang melihat mereka berdua juga kembali dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Wajah Len dan Rin memerah karena ucapan Kaito itu.

"Ano, _Ojou-sama_..." gumam Len.

"Ah? Kembang api. Ayo, kita lihat kembang api!" seru Rin.

"Iya..."

Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati taman kosong dan disana ada beberapa orang yang akan melihat kembang api ini. Len menggengam tangan Rin agar tidak terpisah lagi, jantung Len berdetak kencang.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bicara, hanya saling bergandengan tangan saja. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, tapi yang pasti jantung mereka berdua terus berdetak kencang karena mengingat ucapan Kaito.

"_Ojou-sama_..." panggil Len.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya sampaikan."

"Apa itu?"

"Ano... Itu... Aku suka..."

Belum sempat Len menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kembang api sudah muncul. Terlihat indah di malam hari ini. Rin senang melihat kembang api yang banyak seperti malam ini. Len merasa jantungnya hampir berhenti karena ucapannya tadi.

'Apa yang akan aku ucapkan pada _Ojou-sama_? Memalukan...' batin Len.

"Tadi kamu mau bilang apa?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak jadi." jawab Len dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah, kau membuatku penasaran..."

Mereka berdua melihat kembang api dan setelah selesaai mereka pulang. Sebelum pulang, Len ingat sesuatu. Di surat dari Luka, dia meminta foto Rin dengan kimono kuning itu.

"_Ojou-sama, _Anda harus foto." ujar Len.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin.

"Luka-sama meminta foto Anda, kan?"

"Ah iya..."

Rin langsung berlari-lari kecil mendekati lampu taman, cukup terang untuk mengambil foto. Untung Len membawa kamera, ia meminta Rin berpose manis di dekat lampu taman itu. Rin hanya tersenyum manis saja.

"Nah, Anda siap?" tanya Len.

"Iya." jawab Rin.

Len mengambil foto Rin yang memakai kimono itu, terlihat sangat manis. Setelah selesai mengambil foto, Rin langsung mendekati Len dan menarik tangan Len.

"Ada apa, _Ojou-sama_?" tanya Len.

"Foto bersama denganku." jawab Rin.

"Eh? Baiklah..."

Mereka berdua berfoto bersama beberapa kali. Terlihat wajah ceria mereka di foto itu, mereka sangat menikmati acara foto-foto bersama ini. Kapan lagi mereka akan berfoto bersama seperti itu?

"Ayo pulang." ajak Rin.

"Iya..." jawab Len.

Len dan Rin berjalan pulang ke mansion mereka. Len menatap sekilas sosok Rin, meski ia tidak bisa mengatakan yang ingin ia katakan tadi. Asalkan bisa berada di sisi Rin, itu cukup bagi Len.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya Rin mengirimkan foto-foto kemarin saat festival ke Luka. Tidak butuh waktu lama foto itu sudah sampai, Luka tidak sabar melihat foto keponakan manisnya itu.<p>

Luka membuka bungkusan berwarna coklat dan melihat ada sekitar delapan lembar foto. Luka melihat foto Rin yang manis, Luka tersenyum melihat senyum Rin yang manis di dalam foto. Tapi, senyumnya langsung pudar ketika ia melihat sebuah foto.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Rin? Hubunganmu dengan _butler _itu sedekat ini?" geram Luka.

"Ada apa, Luka? Pagi-pagi sudah ribut?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ini... Aku tidak suka melihatnya." Luka langsung memberikan lembar foto yang terakhir pada Gakupo. Gakupo melihatnya dan hanya tersenyum.

"Remaja zaman sekarang." gumamnya memperhatikan foto Len dan Rin yang sedang berdiri berdua di dekat lampu taman.

**TBC**

A/N: Akhirnya update juga. Lebih cepat dari yang kemarin-kemarin?

Sudah mendekati inti masalah. Akan segera kuselesaikan fic ini...

Ditunggu sarannya lewat review...^^


	7. Time to Leave You

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

><p><strong>My Butler Is My Lover<strong>

* * *

><p>Musim panas sudah berakhir, banyak kenangan manis yang dihabiskan Rin dan Len bersama. Mulai dari pergi ke festival, jalan-jalan dan masih banyak kegiatan lainnya. Seiring dengan kedekatan mereka itu, rasanya sulit untuk memisahkan mereka.<p>

Sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur. Hawa dingin dan daun-daun yang mulai berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan sudah terlihat. Inilah musim yang Rin suka, entah kenapa musim gugur memiliki nuansa yang tenang baginya.

"Hah... Musim gugur sudah tiba." ujar Rin sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

Pintu kamar Rin diketuk, Rin sudah bisa menebak siapa itu dan mempersilahkan orang itu untuk masuk. Benar saja, orang itu adalah Len. Ia membawa segelas _orange juice _dan _cookies_, cemilan favorit Rin.

"Ini cemilan Anda, _Ojou-sama_." ujar Len dan menaruh barang yang ia bawa di meja belajar Rin.

"Terima kasih," ujar Rin sambil tersenyum. "Besok sudah mulai masuk sekolah."

"Berarti Anda bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman Anda?"

"Iya. Mungkin aku harus siap-siap untuk besok." Rin mendekati meja belajarnya dan mengambil beberapa _cookies_ yang ada.

Len hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan sang Nona untuk menikmati cemilannya. Saat Len turun ke lantai dasar untuk membereskan vas bunga di ruangan bawah seperti biasa, tiba-tiba terdengar dering telepon.

Len bergegas mengangkat telepon itu. Wajahnya terlihat datar, sedetik kemudian terlihat murung. Sepertinya apa yang dibicarakan oleh orang yang menelpon Len itu sangat penting.

"Baik, saya mengerti." gumam Len dan mengakhiri pembicaraan di telepon.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, waktunya makan siang. Rin yang tadi sedang membaca buku dengan santai di kamar langsung keluar kamar untuk mencari Len. Entah kenapa rasanya Rin ingin menceritakan kepada Len tentang buku yang ia baca.

'Dimana Len?' batin Rin.

Rin terus mencari Len dan ia menuju ruang makan. Disana ia melihat sosok Len dengan kedua orang yang tidak asing baginya, seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dan pria berambut _pink_.

"_Okaa-sama _dan _Otou-sama_..." ujar Rin senang.

"Kami pulang, Rin." ujar Mama Rin.

Rin berjalan mendekati kedua orangtuanya dan tersenyum ke arah mereka. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya, terakhir kali saat musim semi. Tumben sekali kedua orangtuanya pulang di musim gugur, biasanya ketika menjelang tahun baru baru pulang.

"Kenapa _Okaa-sama _tidak bilang kalau mau pulang?" tanya Rin.

"Lho? Kami memberitahu kepada Len." ujar Mama Rin.

Rin hanya terdiam, dia heran kenapa Len tidak memberitahunya. Mungkin Len lupa, namanya juga manusia. Rin hanya tersenyum ke arah Mamanya, Lily. Sedangkan sang Papa, Luki hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Luki.

"Baik, _Otou-sama._" jawab Rin.

Rin merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan orangtuanya lagi. Tapi, mungkin saja orangtuanya hanya berada di rumah sebentar. Orangtua Rin adalah pemilik perusahaan yang cukup terkenal dan setiap hari selalu sibuk.

Tidak lama sosok Len yang dari tadi tidak terlihat muncul juga. Dia membawa tiga cangkir _Darjeeling tea _dan beberapa _cookies _sebagai cemilan di siang hari. Dia menaruhnya di meja dan menatap ketiga orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Silahkan, cemilannya." ujar Len.

"Len, kenapa kau tidak cerita kalau _Okaa-sama _dan _Otou-sama _akan pulang? Curang deh~" keluh Rin.

"Maaf, _Ojou-sama._" gumam Len.

"Len, terima kasih sudah menjaga Rin selama ini." ujar Lily.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk menjaga _Ojou-sama, _Lily-_sama._"

Luki memandang Len sekilas dan memberi isyarat kepada Len untuk menghampirinya. Len tahu, dia segera mendekati Luki dan mereka berdua sama-sama pergi.

"Lho? _Otou-sama _dan Len mau kemana?" tanya Rin.

"Hanya ada pembicaraan kecil, sayang." ujar Lily sambil tersenyum manis.

* * *

><p>"Ada apa, Luki-<em>sama<em>?" tanya Len.

Sekarang mereka berdua berada di ruang yang terpisah dari ruang makan, ruang santai lebih tepatnya. Luki hanya terdiam saja, dia mendekati jendela dan memperhatikan cuaca di luar. Tidak lama ia menoleh ke arah Len.

"Apa kau suka bekerja disini?" tanya Luki.

"Saya senang bekerja disini dan melayani _Ojou-sama_." jawab Len langsung.

"Begitu ya? Tapi, apakah kau ingat awal dari perjanjian kita."

Len langsung terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memegang ujung bajunya dengan erat. Tentu saja dia ingat janji ketika dia setuju untuk menjaga Rin. Dia sudah berjanji pada Luki untuk menjaga Rin selama beberapa bulan saja.

"Berarti..." gumam Len.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai, Len. Kau bisa kembali ke rumahmu." ujar Luki.

"Iya..."

"Pastikan Rin tidak mengetahuinya."

Len hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan segera meninggalkan Luki sendiri. Sedangkan Luki, dia hanya menatap ke arah kepergian Len itu. Dia memandang pintu yang telah ditutup dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku takut apa yang adikku bilang itu benar. Bahwa kau mulai mencintai Rin." gumam Luki.

.

.

.

Rin masih asyik berbicara dengan Lily. Dia merasa senang Mama-nya sedikit meluangkan waktu untuknya, sudah lama dia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini. Biasanya hanya Luka dan Gakupo yang selalu datang untuk menemaninya.

"Oh ya, beberapa bulan lalu Luka dan Gakupo kemari ya?" tanya Lily.

"Iya. Mereka juga memberiku hadiah." ujar Rin.

"Baguslah..."

Rin kembali menceritakan hari-hari yang dilaluinya kepada Lily. Lily dengan seksama mendengarnya, meski dia tahu kalau cepat atau lambat Rin akan segera menangis.

'Rin, maafkan kami.' batin Lily.

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya Rin sudah bangun dari tidurnya, sekarang adalah waktunya sekolah. Rin melihat jam wekernya, sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Dia sedikit panik karena bangun agak siang dari biasanya.<p>

"Huwaaa... Len tidak membangunkanku sih!" keluh Rin dan dia mulai bersiap-siap.

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam, buru-buru dia menuju ruang makan. Mungkin Len sedang menyiapkan sarapan, tapi tidak ada sosok Len. Di ruang makan hanya ada kedua orangtuanya dan _maid-_nya.

"Selamat pagi, _Otou-sama _dan _Okaa-sama_." ujar Rin.

"Pagi." jawab Luki dan Lily bersamaan.

"Kamu makan dulu." ujar Lily.

"Iya..."

Rin mengambil satu buah roti dan segelas susu dan langsung menyantapnya. Dia memperhatikan sarapan yang ada di meja, ketika melihat kotak bekalnya dia langsung mengambilnya dan memasukkannya di dalam tasnya.

"Nanti aku akan melanjutkannya dengan bekalku. Sudah jam segini," ujar Rin. "Tumben Len tidak membangunkanku seperti biasa. Ah, aku berangkat dulu."

"Hati-hati..."

Rin langsung saja menuju pintu depan dan keluar dari rumah. Ia bergegas menuju sekolahnya, takut terlambat. Iya, tanpa Rin sadari ada sesuatu yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari hidupnya.

Lily hanya memperhatikan suaminya, Luki yang berwajah datar. Lily merasa sedih kepada Rin. Tindakan Luki sama saja seperti mengusir Len pelan-pelan.

"Luki, apa tidak apa-apa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanya Lily.

"Aku hanya mencegah sebelum semuanya terlambat." jawab Luki.

"Tapi..."

"Kalau Rin terlanjur menyukai Len seperti yang ditakuti oleh Luka... Aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya."

"..."

* * *

><p>Sesampainya di sekolah Rin bisa bernafas lega, hampir saja dia akan terlambat lagi. Untungnya dia bisa datang tepat waktu ke sekolah. Rin langsung saja duduk di kursinya dan hanya terdiam, Gumi langsung menghampirinya.<p>

"Pagi, Rin-chan." sapa Gumi.

"Ah, Gumi-chan..." gumam Rin.

"Kau kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan bertengkar dengan _butler-_mu itu?"

"Aku saja tidak melihatnya tadi."

"Tumben?"

"Iya..."

Tidak lama Kiyoteru telah masuk, pelajaran pun dimulai. Rin hanya berusaha fokus dengan pelajarannya walau sebenarnya dia bingung kenapa Len tidak membangunkannya seperti biasa. Apa ada sesuatu sehingga Len menghindari Rin?

* * *

><p>Waktu pulang sekolah tiba, Rin langsung saja pulang. Dia berharap bisa menemui Len di rumah, mungkin saja dari tadi Len sedang sibuk. Kalau ia cari di rumah pasti akan ketemu, tidak mungkin Len tidak ada di rumahnya. Begitu sampai di rumah yang menyambut kedatangan Rin hanyalah <em>maid-<em>nya, bukan Len. Rin merasa curiga, dia menatap sang _maid _dan bertanya padanya.

"Dimana Len?" tanya Rin langsung.

"Anu, _Ojou-sama..._" gumam sang _maid._

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf, sebaiknya Anda tanya saja kepada Luki-_sama._"

"Eh?"

Rin langsung saja masuk ke rumahnya, dia segera mencari Papa-nya. Dia yakin Papa-nya berada di ruang kerja, karena jika kedua orangtuanya berada di rumah mereka selalu berada disana.

"_Otou-sama_!" seru Rin sambil membuka pintu.

Luki yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptop-nya langsung terkejut melihat kedatangan Rin itu, begitu juga dengan Lily yang kebetulan sedang memeriksa sesuatu. Luki langsung melirik ke arah Rin.

"Ada apa, Rin? Tiba-tiba datang seperti itu." ujar Luki.

"Dimana Len?" tanya Rin langsung.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Rika-_san maid_ yang tadi bilang kalau aku harus bertanya pada _Otou-sama. _Apakah ada sesuatu diantara kalian? Kemarin _Otou-sama _dan Len hanya bicara berdua. Ada apa?"

Lily hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan Luki, sedangkan Luki bersikap acuh dengan Rin. Rin merasa kesal, dia langsung saja mendekati Papa-nya dan sedikit menggebrak meja yang ada.

"_Otou-sama, _tolong jawab aku! Dimana Len?" tanya Rin.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" tanya Luki balik.

"Karena..."

"Karena?"

"Aku perlu tahu..."

"Tugasnya sudah selesai."

"Eh?"

Rin sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Luki bicarakan. Lily tidak ikut dalam percakapan ini, masalah ini dimulai dari Luki. Dia ingin Luki bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Rin. Tapi Lily tahu, mungkin Rin sedikit tidak menerima keputusan itu.

"Seperti yang aku bilang, tugas Len sudah selesai. Jadi dia tidak akan menjadi _butler-_mu lagi." jawab Luki.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Rin.

"Sebelum dia bekerja disini, aku memang menitipkan dirimu padanya hanya sebentar. Aku juga yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak membicarakannya denganmu."

Rin langsung terdiam, pikirannya terasa kosong. Seolah-olah apa yang Papa-nya katakan itu bohong. Dia lebih suka jika ini adalah mimpi dan dia bisa melihat sosok Len yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"_Otou-sama _bohong..." gumam Rin pelan.

"Untuk apa aku bohong padamu."

Rin langsung terdiam, ternyata Len pergi. Makanya ketika kedua orangtua Rin datang, Len tidak memberitahu Rin. Mungkin dia tahu bahwa ketika orangtua Rin datang sudah saatnya baginya untuk pergi.

Entah kenapa air mata mulai turun perlahan dari mata Rin, Rin langsung saja pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja orangtuanya itu. Lily memperhatikan Luki, Luki tetap berwajah datar.

"Ya ampun, kau membuatnya menangis lagi? Beginikah sikapmu sebagai orangtua?" tanya Lily geram.

"Tapi, aku berusaha mencegah mereka saling jatuh cinta." jawab Luki.

"Kalau mereka jatuh cinta kenapa? Kau tidak terima?"

"Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membiarkannya."

.

.

.

Sedangkan Rin, dari tadi dia hanya bisa menangis di kamarnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Len akan pergi meninggalkannya. Len tidak pernah cerita tentang hal ini. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Rin sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal tentang Len.

"Len, kenapa?" gumam Rin. "Aku sudah terlanjur suka padamu, tapi kamu malah pergi."

Rin masih saja menangis. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa Papa-nya menyuruh Len pergi. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Len pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Semuanya misteri baginya, kenapa semua orang bersikap seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Rin diketuk seseorang, Rin tidak menyahutnya. Dia masih saja terdiam di dalam ranjangnya, masih menangisi kepergian Len secara diam-diam itu.

"Rin..." panggil seseorang.

Rin menoleh dan melihat sosok Mama-nya, Lily yang berdiri di dekat ranjangnya. Lily langsung duduk di dekat Rin, dia mengelus rambut Rin lembut.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak memberitahumu." ujar Lily.

"..."

"_Okaa-sama _tahu kalau kau suka sama Len."

"Eh?"

"Kelihatan, sayang. Hehe..."

Wajah Rin langsung memerah, dia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Lily hanya tersenyum. Dia menaruh secarik kertas di dekat Rin. Rin yang melirik ke arah Lily melihat kertas itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Rin.

"Alamat rumah Len. Kau ingin menemuinya kan?" ujar Lily.

"Iya," seru Rin. "Makasih, _Okaa-sama_."

"Sama-sama..."

Lily langsung pergi meninggalkan Rin sendiri di kamarnya. Bagaimana pun juga dia tidak tahan jika melihat anaknya menangis. Dia juga meyakinin pilihan Rin, mencintai seseorang bukan hal yang salah.

"Aku akan segera menemuimu, Len." gumam Rin.

**TBC**

A/N: Akhirnya bisa update fic lagi...

Karena banya halangan, seperti WB juga ujian membuatku terhambat melanjutkan fic ini.  
>Semoga aku bisa menyelesaikan dengan cepat.<p>

Ditunggu review-nya...^^


	8. I'll Find You

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media

Warning: AU, OOC

* * *

><p><strong>My Butler Is My Lover<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi hari telah tiba, seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Rin mengedarkan pandangannya di sekeliling kamarnya. Sekarang tidak ada sosok Len yang biasanya membangunkannya, yang membawakannya cemilan, yang selalu menemaninya. Tidak ada...<p>

"Len..." gumam Rin sedih.

Rin langsung bangun dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah selesai mandi ia segera bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Tapi, ia merasa tidak bersemangat untuk ke sekolah. Ia memperhatikan secarik kertas yang kemarin diberi oleh Mama-nya. Kertas yang berisi alamat Len.

"Osaka ya? Jauh juga ya dari Tokyo. Bagaimana caraku kesana?"

Ia terlihat memikirkan suatu cara agar bisa menyusul Len, ia ingin menemuinya. Entah kenapa Rin sudah rindu sekali dengan Len. Ia rindu dengan semua hal yang mereka lalui bersama.

* * *

><p>Rin sudah memakan sarapannya dan ia menuju sekolahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bersemangat ke sana. Selama pelajaran saja pikirannya tidak tertuju pada materi yang dijelaskan oleh gurunya, melainkan Len. Gumi yang memperhatikan tingkah Rin yang aneh itu hanya terdiam, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan temannya.<p>

"Rin-chan, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Gumi pelan.

Rin hanya menoleh ke arah Gumi dan berusaha tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja,"

Tapi Gumi tidak percaya begitu saja pada kata-kata Rin itu. Ia tahu Rin seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Wajah Rin tidak seceria seperti biasa, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu. _Sensei _yang mengajari mereka sedikit memarahi mereka karena mengobrol di dalam kelas.

.

.

.

Sekarang jam istirahat, Gumi dan Rin serta teman-teman yang lain makan bersama di kantin. Tapi, Gumi tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiran Rin. Daritadi Rin berusaha tersenyum lalu ia lebih sering murung.

"Kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu, Rin-chan," ujar Gumi langsung.

"Tidak kok, hanya perasaanmu saja." ujar Rin.

Setelah mereka makan bersama, Gumi mengajak Rin menuju lapangan olahraga. Di sana mereka bisa melihat teman-teman yang sedang bermain saat jam istirahat. Mereka berdua duduk di dekat bangku yang ada.

"Nah, kamu bisa cerita." ujar Gumi.

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumam Rin.

"Rin-chan, aku tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang sedang kau sembunyikan. Kita ini teman, kan? Sesama teman harus saling menolong. Apa kamu ada masalah dengan _butler-_mu itu?"

Rin langsung diam mendengar pertanyaan Gumi. Karena pertanyaan itu mengingatkan ia pada Len. Tiba-tiba Rin menangis dalam diam, Gumi terkejut melihat Rin menangis seperti itu.

"Eh? Rin-chan?" Gumi bingung karena Rin tiba-tiba menangis.

"Len pergi. Dia tidak bilang padaku kalau, hiks.. dia pergi... _Otou-sama _seperti mengusirnya. Kenapa? Padahal aku tidak ingin, hiks.. dia pergi," ujar Rin sambil terisak.

"Jadi dia pergi meninggalkanmu?"

Rin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan masih menangis. Ia terus menerus memikirkan Len. Apa yang sedang Len lakukan sekarang?

"Aku ingin mencarinya ke Osaka." ujar Rin langsung.

"Eh? Osaka? Itu kan jauh." Gumi terkejut mendengar ucapan Rin.

"Tapi, aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Aku akan membantumu."

"Eh?"

"Besok kan libur. Aku akan bilang pada orangtuamu kalau kita akan liburan di rumah saudaraku. Kau pasti boleh ikut."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Gumi-chan."

Rin senang Gumi akan membantunya mencari Len. Ia berharap bisa menemui Len secepat mungkin. Ia sudah rindu pada Len. Kalau bisa Rin ingin membawa Len kembali ke mansionnya dan tinggal bersama lagi.

* * *

><p>Len yang sudah sampai di rumahnya itu hanya terdiam. Memang dia berasal dari keluarga yang tidak memiliki apa-apa, bisa diterima bekerja di mansion keluarga Kagamine sudah membuatnya senang. Gaji yang ia terima dari Luki juga banyak dan cukup untuk biaya hidupnya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.<p>

"_Ojou-sama_..." gumam Len.

Len kembali teringat tentang Rin. Ia tidak mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan pada Rin, ia langsung saja meninggalkan Rin begitu saja. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan Rin, tapi ini adalah perintah Luki. Sesungguhnya Len merasa sedih harus meninggalkan Rin.

"Aku menyukainya..."

Len teringat semua kenangan manis yang ia dan Rin lalui bersama. Ia senang sekali bisa berada di sisi Rin walau hanya beberapa bulan saja. Itu cukup baginya. Tapi, hatinya sedih jika melihat Rin menangis.

"Pasti _Ojou-sama_ menangis lagi..."

Wajah Len berubah sedih jika memikirkan wajah sedih Rin. Ia tidak tega untuk melihat wajah sedih Rin. Jika benar Rin menangis, ia ingin menghapus air matanya dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi benarkah semuanya baik-baik saja? Nyatanya mereka terpisah.

"Maafkan aku, _Ojou-sama_..."

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya Rin bangun lebih awal, dia sudah menyiapkan perlengkapan yang akan dia bawa. Ia mengatakan kepada kedua orangtuanya kalau ia akan berlibur bersama di rumah saudara Gumi. Kedua orangtua Rin hanya meng-iyakan saja ucapan Rin.<p>

'Aku akan menemukanmu, Len.' batin Rin.

Rin keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan. Disana ia melihat kedua orangtuanya sedang menikmati sarapan pagi. Ia juga duduk dan mulai memakan sarapannya itu. Ia merasa lapar karena belum makan.

"Kau akan menginap bersama dengan Gumi-chan ya?" tanya Lily.

"Iya, _Okaa-sama_. Aku dan Gumi-chan akan ke rumah saudara Gumi-chan." jawab Rin.

"Hati-hati ya?"

"Iya."

Rin mendapat pesan singkat dari ponselnya kalau Gumi sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang rumahnya. Rin langsung menyelesaikan sarapannya dan pamit kepada kedua orangtuanya. Ia melihat Gumi dan saudaranya sudah menjemputnya dengan taxi.

"Maaf aku lama," ujar Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Gumi. "Kita akan segera ke Osaka."

"Kalian ingin mencari teman kalian ya?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hijau tosca.

"Iya." jawab Rin.

"Tolong temani kami ya, Mikuo nii-chan,"

Pemuda bernama Mikuo itu menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum ke arah Gumi. Tentu ia akan menemani kedua gadis itu, karena bahaya sekali jika mereka hanya pergi berdua. Osaka itu tempat yang jauh dari Tokyo.

Mereka bertiga menuju stasiun dengan taxi, tidak butuh waktu lama mereka telah sampai di stasiun. Mereka bertiga langsung membeli karcis untuk ke Osaka dan menunggu Shinkansen yang akan mengantar mereka kesana. Tidak lama Shinkansen sudah datang dan mereka langsung masuk ke dalam kereta itu.

"Perjalannya membutuhkan waktu tiga jam. Kalian bisa istirahat dulu," ujar Mikuo.

Gumi dan Rin hanya menganggukan kepala dan Gumi memilih tidur, Rin melihat pemandangan dari balik jendela tidak lama ia juga tertidur karena mengantuk. Mikuo hanya tersenyum melihat kedua gadis itu tidur.

.

.

.

Setelah memakan waktu tiga jam, akhirnya mereka sampai di Osaka. Kereta mereka telah berhenti di stasiun dan mereka beserta penumpang lain turun. Rin memperhatikan sekitarnya, ia belum pernah jalan-jalan seperti ini.

"Ayo kita cari tempat penginapan dulu," ajak Mikuo. "Setelah itu kalian bisa mencari teman kalian."

"Baik." ujar Gumi dan Rin.

Mereka berjalan dan menemukan tempat penginapan yang bagus. Mereka memesan dua kamar, karena tidak mungkin Mikuo satu kamar dengan Gumi dan Rin. Tapi jika untuk berkumpul bersama, Mikuo berkumpul di kamar Gumi dan Rin.

"Kalian mau jalan-jalan dulu?" tawar Mikuo.

"Aku ingin langsung mencari Len!" ujar Rin mantap.

"Mikuo nii-chan, kita disini kan untuk membantu Rin." tambah Gumi.

"Baik. Rin-chan, kamu tahu dimana alamat temanmu itu?" tanya Mikuo.

Rin memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi alamat lengkap Len. Mikuo melihat alamat itu dan hanya terdiam, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Gumi mendekati Mikuo dan menatapnya.

"Kenapa, Mikuo nii-chan?" tanya Gumi.

"Benar ini alamatnya?" tanya Mikuo memastikan.

"Iya. Aku tahu itu dari _Okaa-sama_. Tidak mungkin _Okaa-sama _bohong padaku," jawab Rin yakin.

"Hanya saja alamatnya agak jauh dari sini. Aku akan bertanya kepada orang di penginapan ini," ujar Mikuo.

Mikuo keluar dari kamar para gadis itu dan menemui orang di penginapan itu. Rin dan Gumi hanya terdiam dan memakan cemilan mereka. Tidak lama Mikuo kembali dan wajahnya terlihat cerah. Mungkin ada kabar baik.

"Tempatnya memang agak jauh. Tapi, pemilik penginapan bisa mengantar kita karena dia ingin kesana juga. Kita akan kesana saat sore nanti," ujar Mikuo.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah." ujar Rin senang.

Rin terlihat bahagia karena sebentar lagi ia bisa bertemu dengan Len. Ia rindu dengan Len, ingin rasanya cepat bertemu dengannya.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah sore, mereka bertiga bertemu dengan pemilik penginapan yang sedang menunggu mereka di depan mobilnya. Seorang wanita berambut perak panjang dengan wajah yang terlihat datar.<p>

"Kalian ingin pergi ke tempat itu kan? Saya bisa mengantar kalian kesana," ujar wanita itu.

"Terima kasih," ujar mereka bertiga kompak.

"Baik, silahkan naik."

Mereka bertiga menaiki mobil dan segera menuju daerah alamat yang diberikan oleh Rin itu. Satu jam kemudian mereka sampai di daerah itu, Rin memperhatikan alamatnya dan ia berusaha memperhatikan jalanan.

"Dimana ya alamat ini?" gumam Rin bingung.

"Boleh saya lihat?" tanya wanita itu.

Rin memperlihat kertas itu pada pemilik penginapan. Ia terlihat terkejut dan langsung menyetir mobilnya lebih kencang. Rin, Gumi dan Mikuo terkejut dengan tindakan pemilik penginapan yang terkesan tiba-tiba itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa anda tiba-tiba menyetir dengan cepat?" tanya Mikuo.

"Alamat itu sudah dekat." jawab wanita itu.

Tidak lama mereka sampai di alamat itu, di depannya ada sebuah rumah yang kecil. Tentu, mengingat mansion Rin sangat besar. Rin turun dari mobil, begitu juga yang lain. Rin memperhatikan papan nama keluarga yang ada.

"Kagami. Benar, ini rumah Len." ujar Rin senang. Ia langsung menekan bel rumah.

"Ini rumah _butler_-mu itu?" tanya Gumi.

"Iya. Aku yakin sekali ini rumahnya."

Wanita berambut perak itu hanya diam, Mikuo memperhatikan wanita itu. "Ada apa, nona?" tanya Mikuo.

"Gadis berambut pirang itu mencari Len ya?" tanya wanita itu balik.

"Saya hanya tahu Rin-chan mencari temannya. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Saya tahu rumah ini karena ini adalah pemilik rumah ini adalah..."

Belum sempat wanita itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, pintu depan rumah itu terbuka. Sosok Len muncul membuka pintu tesebut, ia terkejut melihat banyak orang di depan rumahnya terlebih lagi Rin.

"Len!" seru Rin.

"_Ojou-sama_? Kenapa anda disini?" tanya Len. Ia terkejut melihat wanita berambut perak itu. "Ah, Haku-san? Anda ke sini juga?"

Rin terkejut ternyata Len mengenal wanita itu. Wanita bernama Haku itu hanya tersenyum dan mendekati Rin.

"Jadi gadis ini mencarimu, Len." ujar Haku.

"Kenapa anda kenal Len?" tanya Rin.

"Saya orangtua asuhnya Len. Ia tinggal sendiri di sini, karena kedua orangtuanya meninggal saat kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu. Saya adalah teman orangtuanya dan memutuskan untuk menjadikan Len anak angkat saya." jelas Haku.

Rin, Gumi dan Mikuo terdiam mendengar ucapan Haku. Ternyata Haku adalah orangtua asuh Len, ternyata dunia sempit juga ya hingga Rin bisa bertemu lagi dengan Len.

"Len..." panggil Rin.

"Iya, _Ojou-sama_. Ada apa?" tanya Len.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kamu."

"Tidak apa. Saya memang tidak menceritakan kepada anda."

Rin hanya diam dan memegang pagar depan rumah Len. Ia merasa tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Len. Apa ia masih pantas untuk mencintai Len? Ia jadi ragu.

"Silahkan semuanya masuk." ajak Len dan ia membuka pagar itu.

Semuanya langsung masuk ke rumah Len. Rumah Len memang kecil, karena ia hanya tinggal sendiri. Semua fasilitas ia dapatkan dari Haku yang menjadi orangtua angkatnya, ia bekerja di keluarga Kagamine karena ingin membalas segala kebaikan yang Haku beri. Tapi Haku tidak menerima uang gaji Len itu dan ingin Len menggunakannya untuk keperluannya sendiri.

Len mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk di sofa dan ia menyiapkan minum. Tidak lama Len kembali dengan membawa teh untuk para tamunya itu. Rin memperhatikan Len yang tetap saja bersikap layaknya seorang _butler,_ padahal di rumahnya sendiri.

"Silahkan diminum," ujar Len.

"Iya." jawab yang lain.

"Len, kenapa kamu pergi dari mansionku?" tanya Rin langsung.

Len terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Rin yang terkesan menuntut jawaban itu. Ia tidak memandang ke arah mata Rin. Tapi, ia tahu Rin sedang menatap ke arahnya. Gumi, Mikuo dan Haku hanya diam menatap mereka berdua.

"Saya memang berjanji menjaga anda sampai saat kedua orangtua anda kembali. Kalau orangtua anda kembali, saya harus pergi." jawab Len.

"Tapi, kenapa kamu tidak bilang padaku?" tanya Rin lagi. Ia merasa sangat sedih Len meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa kata-kata.

"Maaf..."

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Semuanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Rin menatap ke arah Len dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, daritadi ia berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Kembalilah ke mansionku, Len," ajak Rin.

"Tidak bisa, _Ojou-sama. _Luki-sama tidak mengizinkan saya kembali ke mansion anda," tolak Len dengan lembut.

Rin terdiam, ia terlihat sangat sedih. Gumi berusaha menenangkannya, Mikuo dan Haku memperhatikan mereka karenamereka berdua tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka memilih untuk diam saja.

"Len-kun, Rin-chan ingin kamu kembali. Ia sering memikirkanmu," ujar Gumi.

"Jangan seperti itu, _Ojou-sama_." ujar Len kepada Rin.

Rin hanya diam saja, ia merasa sedih kenapa Len bersikap seperti itu. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya dan mulai menangis. Gumi terkejut melihat Rin menangis dan ia berusaha menenangkan Rin.

"Rin-chan, jangan menangis," ujar Gumi.

Tapi Rin tetap saja menangis. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia mencari Len dengan susah payah, ia tidak ingin kembali tanpa ada hasilnya. Ia ingin Len bisa kembali bersamanya. Ia ingin sekali...

"Sepertinya butuh waktu untuk kalian berdua. Sebaiknya kita pulang," ujar Haku.

"Iya. Kurasa itu ide yang bagus, Haku-san," tambah Mikuo.

"Maaf, Len. Kami pulang dulu." Haku melirik ke arah Len.

"Tidak apa-apa, Haku-san."

Haku, Mikuo, Gumi dan Rin pulang. Sebelum pulang, Rin menatap ke arah Len dengan matanya yang merah karena menangis itu. Sejujurnya Len tidak tega melihat Rin menangis seperti itu, ia tidak ingin melihat Rin sedih. Akhirnya mereka berempat kembali ke penginapan dan Rin masih saja menangis.

"Rin-chan..." gumam Gumi lirih.

"Jangan menangis, Rin-chan," tambah Mikuo.

Tapi Rin masih diam dan menangis. Ia sedih kenapa Len tidak mau ikut dengannya. Apa usahanya ke Osaka ini sia-sia?

"Kalian hanya butuh menenangkan pikiran," ujar Haku. "Kalau sudah tenang, kau bisa menemuinya lagi."

.

.

.

Len terdiam di sofanya, masih terbayang wajah Rin yang sedih itu di benaknya. Len merasa sakit, kenapa ia membuat Rin menangis? Ia tidak bisa membuat Rin tersenyum bahagia lagi seperti dulu. Kenapa?

"_Ojou-sama_... Maafkan aku," gumam Len pelan.

**TBC**

A/N: Akhirnya aku bisa update lagi, minna-san~

Makin mendekati ending dan akan kuusahakan update lebih cepat kali ini.

Yosh, ditunggu reviewnya...^^


	9. Please Come Back

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media

Warning: AU, OOC

**My Butler Is My Lover**

Pagi hari telah tiba, Rin sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik ke arah Gumi yang masih tidur. Ia langsung bangun dari futon-nya dan menatap ke arah jendela. Ia membuka tirai jendelanya dan menatap langit pagi dengan wajah yang lesu.

"Len..." gumam Rin pelan.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh pagi, Rin, Gumi dan Mikuo sudah sarapan pagi. Mumpung sedang menikmati liburan, mereka ingin berjalan-jalan menikmati kota Osaka ini. Tetapi, Rin tidak bisa menikmati kegiatan jalan-jalannya. Ia masih memikirkan Len.

"Rin-chan?" panggil Gumi.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Rin.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Dari tadi murung terus,"

"Ah? Aku baik-baik saja."

Rin hanya diam saat ia, Gumi dan Mikuo jalan-jalan. Mikuo yang memperhatikan Rin itu hanya menghela nafas. Ia tahu bahwa Rin sedang memikirkan masalah kemarin, meski ia tidak tahu secara pasti apa masalahnya.

"Gumi, apa Rin-chan baik-baik saja?" bisik Mikuo.

"Entah. Kurasa ia memaksakan diri," ujar Gumi ikut berbisik juga.

Saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar penginapan mereka bertemu dengan Haku yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Rin terkejut melihat Len juga keluar dari mobil itu. Rin langsung berlari kecil mendekati Len.

"Len!" panggil Rin.

"_Ojou-sama_," Len terkejut karena mendengar teriakan Rin.

"Kamu kemari? Ada apa?"

"Haku-san memintaku untuk membantunya."

"Begitu..."

"Saya permisi dulu, _Ojou-sama_."

Saat Len akan meninggalkan Rin, Rin langsung menggengam ujung baju Len dan menatap Len dengan wajah yang memerah. Len bingung dengan sikap Rin yang seperti ini, tapi ia membiarkan Rin.

"Na, nanti malam temui aku ya? Aku...menunggu disini," ujar Rin dengan suara pelan.

"Baik, _Ojou-sama_." ujar Len hanya tersenyum tipis menatap Rin.

"Terima kasih."

Len segera masuk ke penginapan itu dan hendak membantu pekerjaan disana. Sedangkan Rin, ia terlihat senang karena setidaknya Len akan memenuhi keinginannya itu. Rin ingin bisa bertemu dan membujuk Len untuk kembali ke Tokyo bersama dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba, Rin langsung saja keluar dari kamarnya dan berada di depan penginapan. Ia menunggu kedatangan Len. Hari ini ia memakai baju berwarna putih dengan jaket berwarna hitam dan rok pendek berwarna hitam. Ia memperhatikan kiri dan kanannya, menanti kedatangan Len.

"_Ojou-sama _memang menunggu saya di sini ya?" ujar Len yang baru datang.

"Len!" seru Rin senang. Ia hanya tersenyum saat Len datang.

Len terdiam menatap senyum Rin. Senyum itu, senyum secerah matahari. Senyum yang menenangkan dan yang Len sukai. Len mendekati Rin dan membelai rambut Rin dengan lembut. Rin sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Len, mendadak wajah Rin memerah.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Len?" gumam Rin pelan.

"Ah, maafkan saya _Ojou-sama_." ujar Len yang langsung berhenti membelai rambut Rin.

Rin sedikit kecewa saat Len berhenti membelai rambutnya. Ia senang saat Len membelainya seperti itu, rasanya nyaman. Rin menatap Len dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan apa yang selama ini ingin ia katakan.

"Len, aku...aku menyukaimu," ujar Rin dengan wajah memerah.

Len terkejut mendengar ucapan Rin, lebih tepatnya pernyataan cinta Rin. Ia tidak menyangka Rin akan mengatakan hal itu. Sejujurnya Len juga menyukai Rin, wajahnya sedikit memerah saat Rin mengatakan hal itu. Tapi ia tahu, kedua orangtua Rin pasti tidak akan menyukai jika Rin bersama dengan dirinya.

"Maaf, _Ojou-sama_..." gumam Len.

"Eh?" Rin sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Len itu.

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak bisa membalas perasaan anda itu."

"Ah?"

"Jangan cintai saya, _Ojou-sama. _Saya bukan orang yang pantas untuk anda."

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut dengan _Otou-sama_?"

Len hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Rin. Ucapan Rin itu sangat mengena dengan dirinya. Ia takut dengan Luki. Terlihat sekali saat Luki memintanya untuk pergi, ia seperti mengusir Len dan tidak menginginkan Len untuk memiliki Rin atau menyayanginya seperti rasa sayang seorang pemuda kepada seorang gadis.

"_Ojou-sama,_ saya mohon..." gumam Len.

"Setidaknya, ikutlah denganku ke Tokyo. Aku ingin kita bisa bersama, Len." ujar Rin sedikit memelas.

"Maafkan saya,"

Len langsung meninggalkan Rin sendiri di depan penginapan itu. Rin hanya diam, sakit sekali rasanya. Ia seperti ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Len. Perlahan air mata mengalir dari matanya. Ia menangis. Menangis karena perasaannya tidak terbalaskan.

"Len, aku menyukaimu, hiks. Aku mencintaimu, hiks..." ujar Rin sambil terisak.

Len berjalan masuk ke penginapan itu. Ia mendengar ucapan Rin itu, mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dia merasa bersalah karena Rin jatuh cinta padanya. Len membuka pintu dengan tangan gemetaran, hatinya juga terasa sangat sakit. Ia menyukai Rin, tapi tidak mungkin mereka bersama karena tidak ada restu dari Luki.

'Maafkan aku, _Ojou-sama_.' batin Len.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Rin langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Semalam, ia telah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Len, tapi Len menolaknya. Ia merasa sangat sedih, sampai sekarang pun ia masih sedih. Ia hanya diam di kamarnya itu dan memandang jendela. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk dan Rin terkejut melihat Len yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sudah saatnya bangun. Ah, _Ojou-sama _sudah bangun ya?" gumam Len.

Rin hanya diam menatap Len yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Di penginapan ini, memang setiap pagi para pengunjung dibangunkan oleh pegawai untuk menikmati sarapan pagi. Tapi, Rin tidak menyangka yang membangunkannya adalah Len.

"Len." panggil Rin.

"Iya, _Ojou-sama_." ujar Len sambil tersenyum.

"Kapan kau mau ikut ke Tokyo denganku?"

"Saya tidak bisa ikut."

"Kenapa? Apa aku harus kembali dengan hasil yang sia-sia? Besok aku akan kembali ke Tokyo."

"Eh?"

Len terkejut mendengar ucapan Rin. Besok kembali ke Tokyo? Secepat itu ya? Len senang bisa bertemu dengan Rin lagi, tapi ia tidak ingin Rin pergi secepat ini. Len tersenyum tipis pada Rin, wajah Rin mendadak memerah ketika melihat Len tersenyum ke arahnya.

"_Ojou-sama_, boleh saya masuk?" tanya Len.

"Iya." jawab Rin.

Len masuk ke kamar Rin, sedangkan Gumi masih tertidur. Mungkin ia lelah karena semalam ia dan Mikuo berpesta bersama penghuni penginapan yang lain. Rin dan Len tidak mengikuti acara itu karena terpikirkan masalah mereka masing-masing.

"Len, kamu tidak merubah pikiranmu lagi? Ikutlah denganku ke Tokyo," ujar Rin.

"Maaf, _Ojou-sama_." ujar Len.

Len menatap wajah Rin, wajah Rin yang manis selalu terbayang di benaknya. Len membelai pipi Rin, wajah Rin mendadak memerah. Tatapan mata Len tertuju ke matanya, Rin bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tiba-tiba Len mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin, hendak mencium bibirnya.

"Mmm..." gumam Gumi yang baru bangun. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya karena baru bangun. Len dan Rin langsung sadar dan menjauhkan wajah mereka berdua. "Ah, Rin-chan pagi,"

"Pagi, Gumi-chan..." ujar Rin dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Saya permisi dulu," ujar Len yang langsung keluar dari kamar Gumi dan Rin.

Gumi mengucek matanya dan ia baru sadar bahwa Len tadi berada di dalam kamar ini. Gumi memperhatikan Rin dan sosok Len yang sudah berlalu berkali-kali. Apalagi wajah Rin mendadak memerah.

"Eh? Wajahmu merah, Rin-chan!" seru Gumi.

"Ah? Bukan apa-apa, Gumi-chan..." ujar Rin dengan wajah yang masih merah. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia merasa malu kepada Gumi.

.

.

.

Rin, Gumi dan Mikuo sudah sarapan dan Mikuo menawarkan kepada kedua gadis itu untuk berjalan-jalan bersama. Gumi langsung setuju karena ia memang ingin berkeliling Osaka sebelum pulang lagi ke Tokyo, tapi Rin menolaknya.

"Eh? Kau ikut saja, Rin-chan." desak Gumi.

"Aku ingin disini." ujar Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau kamu bilang begitu."

Gumi dan Mikuo langsung pergi meninggalkan Rin di kamar. Rin hanya tersenyum dan langsung keluar dari kamarnya, ia ingin mencari Len. Mumpung Len masih berada di penginapan ini, ia ingin bertemu Len.

Sepertinya keinginan Rin terwujud, saat Rin sedang mencari Len kesana kemari ia sudah melihat Len yang sedang membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk para penghuni penginapan. Rin ingin memanggil Len, tapi tidak jadi karena ia melihat seorang gadis berada di samping Len.

"Len-kun, kau ingin mengantar makanan ini ke kamar mana?" tanya seorang gadis berambut gelombang berwarna merah yang dikuncir dua. Gadis itu terlihat akrab dengan Len.

"Ah, Teto-san. Aku ingin mengantar makanan ini ke kamar 10." jawab Len.

"Berhentilah memanggilku Teto-san, panggil aku Teto-chan."

"Baik, Teto-chan."

"Aku boleh ikut?"

"Boleh."

Len dan gadis bernama Teto itu mengantar makanan bersama ke kamar 10. Rin yang melihat hal itu merasa tidak enak. Ia cemburu. Ia tidak pernah melihat Len bersama dengan gadis lain. Dan lagi Len memanggil gadis itu "Teto-chan". Rin sangat kesal. Len tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan akrab seperti itu.

"Huh," keluh Rin dan ia langsung ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari telah tiba, semua penghuni penginapan berkumpul untuk makan malam bersama. Rin memandang Len, tapi ia sebal ketika Teto berdekatan dengan Len dan Len seperti tidak melarang gadis itu. Rin sangat cemburu.

'Ah? Tapi, Len menolakku. Apa itu adalah pacar Len?' batin Rin sedih.

Rin menatap Len yang tersenyum kepada Teto, sedih sekali rasanya. Ia langsung saja bangun dan pergi dari ruang makan itu. Gumi terkejut karena tiba-tiba Rin pergi begitu saja.

"Rin-chan!" panggil Gumi.

Len memperhatikan Rin yang pergi meninggalkan ruang makan ini. Teto masih saja berada di sampingnya dan bergelayut manja. Len berusaha melepaskan tangan Teto yang memeluknya dan ia juga pergi dari ruang makan itu.

"Eh? Len-kun?" ujar Teto kaget.

.

.

.

Len berusaha mencari-cari Rin, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Ia berusaha mencari di taman belakang penginapan dan ia melihat sosok Rin yang sedang jongkok di dekat kolam ikan. Terdengar isak tangis dari arah Rin. Rin menangis? Len perlahan mendekati Rin.

"_Ojou-sama_..." panggil Len.

Tapi Rin hanya diam dan masih menangis. Rasanya sakit sekali hatinya melihat Len bersama dengan gadis lain. Apakah gadis itu alasan Len menolak dirinya? Berbagai macam pertanyaan bergejolak di benak Rin saat ini.

"_Ojou-sama_, anda jangan disini. Nanti sakit..." ujar Len.

"Kenapa kau, hiks...kemari, Len?" tanya Rin.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau kemari? Kenapa kau, hiks... tidak bersama dengan pacarmu itu?"

"_Ojou-sama_?"

"Kenapa kau masih memanggilku '_Ojou-sama_'? Aku bukan _Ojou-sama_ bagimu, kan?"

Akhirnya Rin menoleh ke arah Len, tapi Len terkejut melihat air mata Rin yang masih mengalir dari kelopak mata Rin. Mata Rin terlihat memerah. Len merasa bersalah dan sakit saat melihat Rin menangis seperti itu.

"_Ojou-sama_, saya..." gumam Len.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Kau menolakku karena sudah berpacaran dengan gadis yang kau panggil Teto-chan itu kan?" ujar Rin sambil menangis.

Len terkejut mendengar ucapan Rin itu. Rin masih saja menangis, air matanya serasa tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Len langsung mendekati Rin dan memeluknya erat. Rin terkejut dengan tindakan Len.

"Untuk apa kau memelukku? Lepas!" ujar Rin dingin.

"Saya tidak akan melepaskan anda, hingga anda tenang." ujar Len yang memeluk Rin makin erat.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Bukannya melepaskan pelukan, Len malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin dan langsung mencium bibir Rin. Rin sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Len itu. Len masih mencium bibir Rin dengan lembut dan tidak lama melepasnya. Wajah Rin sudah memerah.

"Aku menyukaimu, Rin _ojou-sama_," ujar Len langsung. "Hanya kau satu-satunya gadis yang kusukai."

"Kenapa?" Rin seperti tidak percaya pada yang Len katakan.

"Teto-san hanyalah teman di penginapan ini. Seperti yang saya bilang, saya tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Teto-san."

"Len, hiks... Len!"

Rin langsung saja memeluk Len dan menangis di pundak Len. Len sedikit terkejut saat Rin memeluknya dan ia membalas pelukan Rin. Ia tersenyum saat Rin menangis di pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, _Ojou-sama_. Anda tidak cocok jika menangis." ujar Len.

"Kau bilang, hiks... kau menyukaiku. Apa itu benar?" tanya Rin.

"Iya."

"Tapi kenapa kau, hiks... tidak mau ikut denganku ke Tokyo? Kenapa kau, hiks... menolakku saat aku, hiks... menyatakan perasaanku?"

"Saya merasa tidak pantas bersama dengan anda, _Ojou-sama. _Luki-sama sepertinya tidak suka jika saya mencoba untuk menjadikan anda sebagai pacar saya."

"Kau takut dengan _Otou-sama_?"

"Saya menghormati Luki-sama juga anda."

"Tapi kau tidak memperdulikan perasaanku!"

Len terdiam dan menghapus air mata Rin. Ia tidak ingin melihat air mata Rin lagi, ia merasa sakit saat melihat Rin menangis. Ia mencium pipi Rin dan mendadak wajah Rin memerah, manis sekali.

"_Ojou-sama, _karena saya mencintai anda maka saya tahu yang terbaik untuk anda. Dan saya bukanlah yang terbaik untuk anda. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk saya berikan kepada anda." jelas Len.

"Tapi aku hanya menginginkan dirimu, Len. Kumohon...aku mencintaimu..." gumam Rin pelan.

Len membelai rambut Rin dengan lembut, ditatapnya mata biru Rin lekat-lekat. Tatapan Len seperti itu membuat Rin seolah terjerat ke dalam pesona Len. Perlahan-lahan Len mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Rin dan kembali mencium bibir Rin. Rin terkejut, tapi ia tidak menolak ciuman itu. Justru ia seperti mempersilahkan Len menciumnya. Tidak lama Len melepaskan ciumannya dan membelai pipi Rin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rin." ujar Len.

Dan mereka kembali terhanyut dengan ciuman itu. Len mampu membuat Rin lemas hanya dengan ciumannya itu. Sepertinya Rin memang menginginkan Len menjadi satu-satunya pemuda yang menciumnya seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari telah tiba, Rin dan Gumi sudah bangun. Hari ini mereka akan kembali ke Tokyo. Rin merasa tidak rela untuk meninggalkan Len disini. Ia masih ingin berada disini, ingin bersama dengan Len. Apalagi perasaan mereka sudah tersampaikan dengan jelas semalam.

"Rin-chan, ayo kita siap-siap." ujar Gumi.

"Iya..." gumam Rin yang membereskan baju-bajunya.

Rin merasa berat hati untuk meninggalkan Osaka, meninggalkan Len disini. Ia ingin mengajak Len untuk kembali ke Tokyo, tinggal bersama dengannya di mansion Rin. Tapi, sepertinya Len masih tidak bisa merubah pikirannya untuk tetap berada di Osaka.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka diketuk dan terbuka, Len memperhatikan kedua gadis itu sedang membereskan barang-barang mereka. Len hanya tersenyum tipis ke arah Rin.

"Apakah anda akan kembali ke Tokyo?" tanya Len.

"Iya. Tidak lama lagi," jawab Gumi. "Ah, Rin-chan tolong ambilkan jaketku ya?"

"Ini." Rin memberikan jaket Gumi.

"Terima kasih."

Rin menatap ke arah Len dengan wajah sedih, ia tidak rela meninggalkan Len disini. Ingin rasanya ia langsung menarik tangan Len untuk ikut bersama dengannya. Masalah atas sikap Luki yang terkesan tidak setuju dengan hubungan Len dan Rin itu urusan belakangan bagi Rin.

"Len..." gumam Rin.

"Anda harus siap-siap, _Ojou-sama_." ujar Len.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai, Rin, Gumi dan Mikuo berniat meninggalkan penginapan tersebut. Mereka menanti taxi yang akan membawa mereka ke stasiun. Rin berusaha menahan tangisannya itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan, _Ojou-sama_." ujar Len saat Rin akan pergi.

"Sampai jumpan..." ujar Gumi pada Len.

Saat Mikuo dan Gumi akan meninggalkan penginapan, Rin malah mendekati Len dan memeluknya dengan erat. Len sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Rin itu, akhirnya Rin tidak bisa menahan tangisannya dan mulai menangis.

"Hiks, Len... Ikutlah denganku, hiks...aku tidak ingin pergi, hiks...tanpamu..." ujar Rin sambil terisak.

Len berusaha menenangkan Rin yang masih menangis itu. Len paling tidak suka jika melihat wajah cantik Rin dipenuhi oleh air mata. Hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat gadis yang ia cintai menangis seperti itu. Len berusaha menghapus air mata Rin dan tersenyum di hadapan Rin.

"Anda jangan menangis, _Ojou-sama_." ujar Len.

"Apa kau akan ikut, hiks... denganku?" tanya Rin.

"Maaf, _Ojou-sama_. Saya tidak bisa ikut."

"Tapi..."

"Maafkan aku, Rin..."

Rin terkejut mendengar Len memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel "_Ojou-sama_". Rin merasa senang sekali. Ia langsung memeluk Len dengan erat. Len sedikit terkejut ketika Rin memeluknya seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Len..." ujar Rin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Rin," ujar Len. "Kau harus pergi..."

"Ah? Len?"

Len melepas pelukan Rin dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Rin. Gumi menatap mereka berdua dan mengajak Rin untuk pergi karena taxi yang mereka tunggu sudah datang.

"Ayo, Rin-chan," ajak Gumi.

"Len..." gumam Rin.

"Aku akan menyusulmu, Rin. Tunggulah aku..."

**TBC**

A/N: Akhirnya update. Sekarang Len dan Rin sudah pacaran nih, soalnya perasaan mereka tersampaikan dengan jelas. Aih...^^

Kemungkinan chapter depan adalah chapter akhir. Jadi ditunggu review dari teman-teman...^^


End file.
